Embrace No Evil
by alitablake
Summary: Kyoko accepts a new role. The consequences of that leads to a punishment, new feelings and confessions. Lots of Fluff and Lemons.
1. The Role

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. If you haven't already, try to read _Player Match-up _before this. This is meant to be a stand alone but Player Match-up made a cute lead up story. **

Chapter 1 – The Role

_Monday morning_

Kyoko was called into Sawara's office today, so she could review some new offers. She strolled in wearing her normal bright pink LoveMe overalls blinding everyone in the office. Most were working diligently around the office; however, some enjoyed the show of Sawara and Kyoko. They would stop and intently watch, though could never really hear what exactly was going on, but Kyoko's reactions were too entertaining to work through.

"Mogami-san, you've received three new offers," Sawara stated. "Please choose only one. There hasn't been anything since Box R, and you need to make sure that you stay in the public eye. They are all filmed during the same time, so it is unfortunate that you can't accept two of them." He handed her three booklets. The first two were new dramas, while the third was actually a movie.

Excited about the possibility of a movie, she quickly scanned the movie script and found that she would be playing the worse bully possible, a serial killer. Her eyes widened, and she felt herself go stiff. _Yeah, no, _she quickly dismissed it.

The next script was a drama with her playing a cheating lover who was fighting to get her man back from her mistake. Kyoko held a look of disgust at the though of that. She really didn't want to play such a hypocritical role even if it wasn't a bully role. Sliding that one underneath the serial killer script, she flipped through the last one. Here she would play the best friend of the main star. It focused around a girl who fell in love with someone shorter than herself. Even thought it was a main role, it sounded delightful, and Kyoko would get to play the pushy but helpful best friend trying to get them together.

All the people in the office could see the pink flowery aura growing around her as she read the synopsis of the drama. She smiled at Sawara with a gleam in her eye. Finally, she would be able to play a role that wasn't mean or cruel.

"This one," Kyoko handed the scripted, _Love*Com, _back to Sawara. "I would love to play this role!" She placed the other two scripts right in front of her on top of some other books. Sawara looked at the information about the drama then glanced back at her.

"Are you sure you won't play the movie?" He asked. "It would be a much bigger role, and it would be like your debut." Kyoko cringed at that and smiled weakly at him. She knew he was telling the truth. It was his job to help her reach her goals, but ultimately, it was her choice, and she would much rather play the best friend role.

"No, I want that one, please?" She pleaded with him with big puppy dog glossy eyes making him smirked and accept her request.

"Ok, this one will start in a month and is much like Dark Moon. It has a planned ending, so there will be no second season like Box R," Sawara informed her. He read the rest of data sheet and smiled. "Oh! Your friend, Fuwa, will be debuting as your boyfriend. Bet you're hap…" Sawara felt like all the air was stolen within a 5 yard radius around him. He looked up to see a black hole where Kyoko once stood. He froze as he stared into the deep dark abyss that was trying to implode in front of him. The script was snatched from his hand; it flew into the vortex and was torn into a million tiny pieces. Kyoko grabbed the top script from the stack in front of her and was shoved into Sawara's hand.

"This one, I made a mistake. I meant to give you this one," she rectified and quickly stormed out of the room taking her swarm of demons with her. Sawara gasped as the air returned into his burning lungs. After a few minutes, the other employees returned to work as they laughed at the quick half time show performed by the flashest LoveMe member. Sawara coughed and took a long drink from his water bottle. Taking a deep breath, he looked over the new script.

"Ah, well, Tsuruga-san will be happy... I think." He wrote down the information detailing that Kyoko will, in fact, play Oonishi Masami, The Rave Serial Killer.


	2. Punishment

Chapter 2 - Punishment

_Friday Morning_

Lory was reviewing the end of the week status reports from every division of LME. It really wasn't as long and tedious as it sounded. It was merely a report of any big changes, new projects or ending projects that occurred each week for each of his talents. Most of the time there were a few things to take note in each area, the start of a new CD for two of his singers, and the ending of a dance tour for one of the troupes were some examples of what was in front of him.

Finally getting to the actor's division, he saw Kyoko's name. He perked up and grinned. He was so hoping that she would take the new love drama. It was all about forgiveness and the power of love overcoming even the worse of challenges between people. It was exactly what she needed to help overcome her problems with love. Sliding his finger across the sheet, he read the new role she will be playing and his face fell. A small rain cloud materializing above him, dark and heavy with lighting and thunder.

He leaned back in his chair thinking to himself, _Why didn't she take the love story? I definitely thought she would take the love story. With Fuwa in the other drama and the movie being a brutal killer, there was no way my plan wouldn't have worked._ Lory sighed. That girl surprised him every time. His eyes widened as he remember who the good guy would be and sighed again. He bent forward placing his forearms on his lavish desk and rested his forehead on top.

Lory remembered talking to the director of the film. He wanted Kyoko because she looked so sweet and innocent, but at the same time she could pull out such a manipulative cruel look as Natsu. Her character would be the sweetest thing in the world, a friend to all - caring and pure, but when she goes out to play, she turned into a psychopath and brutally kills her victims without remorse. He never dreamed that Kyoko would accept this role. He sat back and swiveled his chair towards his window. The sun was shining high in the semi cloudy sky. Lory sat silently in his chair as an idea formed in his head. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ He picked up the phone and called Yashiro.

Yashiro was standing in the back corner of the studio watching Ren's shoot. It was going perfectly as usual. Nothing ever goes wrong with the top talent in Japan. He heard his phone beep once. He wanted the least annoying tone on the phone and could never feel the vibrate function, so this worked best. Slipping on a glove, he turned away from the stage to answer the phone.

"Hello, Yashiro speaking."

"Yashiro, is Ren available to see me before the end of the work day?" President Lory's voice rang though.

"One moment sir," Yashiro replied and juggled his things to look at Ren's schedule, his eyes running across notes after notes of appointments. "I'm sorry, sir, but he is booked till 10:30 tonight. He is free for an hour tomorrow at 2," He offered.

"Hmm, I only need to ask him a question. Can you have him call me during his next break?" Lory countered casually.

"Yes sir," he agreed and looked at clock on the wall. "In fact, he should be done now." Yashiro could hear the words of a job well done and appreciation of working with such a professional being said all around. It was obvious that the shooting was complete, so he asked Lory if is could hold on for a moment.

"Yes, of course," Lory responded nonchalantly as Yashiro quickly stepped over to Ren.

"Ren," Yashiro called out. "The President needs to speak with you. It sounds urgent." Yashiro handed the phone to his client, waited and listened. He didn't move since it was probably business, he should know what was going on as well. He watched Ren listen to President Lory, not giving away anything of the conversation but then his gentlemen's smile appeared. Yashiro looked concerned. _Why is he smiling like that for?_

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to politely decline," Ren spoke into the phone and stood a moment longer and then shook his head. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for the opportunity though." Ren finished and flipped the phone closed sourly.

"What was that about?" Taking the phone back, Yashiro had to ask. Ren shrugged.

"An offer came in for a publicity date. I told him no," Ren answered making Yashiro frown. He followed his client confused. Ren continued exasperated as they walked to his dressing room, "I really don't want to deal with another bubbly up and coming star that won't keep her hands to herself."

Yashiro stopped just before entering Ren's dressing room. They told the President that Ren wasn't interested in those anymore. The last one wouldn't stop hounding him, hoping that if they did date at least once, he would be hooked on her. Shaking his head, Yashiro thought it best to simply forget about the whole conversation.

Lory was a little disappointed but not surprised. His plan would take a little longer now, but it didn't really change anything. In fact, it would be fun to see what happens. He picked up the phone and dialed for Sawara's desk.

Sawara was trying to get through the last of his normal paperwork before the weekend. A pen was tucked behind his ear, another in his hand as he hastily wrote down comments or notes on the several sheets of papers fanned out before him and in-between his fingers. The phone rang as he was trying to take a sip of his water. Immediately trying for the phone with the water bottle still in his hand, he spilled water over the phone and some, luckily, self written notes. Putting the water bottle down and trying to clean up the mess, he answered the phone.

"Sawara!" Lory's voice roared over the phone before he could utter a word of greeting. Sawara straightened up still dabbing at the water spilled.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you President?" He quickly asked.

"I need to speak with Kyoko-chan by the end of the day. The sooner the better!" Lory ordered and promptly hung up. Sawara paused, soaking in the abruptness of the call. A moment later, he quickly dialed Kyoko's cell phone number.

"Love me!" Kyoko's voice sounded forced.

"Mogami-kun, this is Sawara."

"Sawara-san, do I really have to answer the phone like that? It's horribly embarrassing," she whined. He could picture Kyoko pouting and pleading with him. Thankfully, she wasn't in front of him or else he might have caved in.

"It's only while you are doing LoveMe work. I've told you that before. All other times you can answer normally. Listen, President Takarada needs to see you as soon as possible. Can you go now?" He asked urgently.

"Yes! I'll clean up my supplies and head over," she said cheerily. Sawara felt relief wash over him. He might be able to leave on time this week.

"Thank you Mogami-san. Have a good weekend then," he said with a genuine smile.

"Please have a wonderful weekend as well, Sawara-san," Kyoko responded. He could see her smile and bow so formally as she said that. He hung up the phone and prayed that no one else would disturb him for the rest of the day.

_*10 minutes later*_

Kyoko arrived at President Lory's door and knocked lightly before opening it. She was yelled at multiple times for simply not walking in. He had an open door policy to all of his employees. Everyone knew to come in without warning and state their business. All of his meetings were conducted in a room separate from his office, so no one was disturbing anything crucially important if he was in his office.

Kyoko bowed and announced herself. She noticed Lory staring out the window as she walked in.

"Please sit down, Mogami-kun," Lory told her as he twisted his chair forward and placed his elbows on his desk. Half his face was hiding behind his hands as he watched Kyoko across his large desk sitting in an oversized chair. His face was the picture of concern and seriousness. She squirmed under his intense stare.

"I wanted to talk to you about the role you chose. Why didn't you pick _Never Enough_ to play in?" He spoke into his hands yet his voice was still heard loud and clear.

"The… The cheating one?" She stuttered shocked. He was upset that she didn't sign up to play the cheating girlfriend? _I would have preferred that over being a serial killer, honestly, _Kyoko wanted to say but couldn't. Sawara called her the next morning with all the details of when and where the first day was for the movie, _Embrace No Evil_. She paled once she found out what she had picked, but she made a commitment and would stick with it. It would be unprofessional to back out of the role once she said yes.

"Its not about the cheating, Mogami-kun. It's about love and how it can overcome.…" President Lory's speech sounded a lot like all the others he had told her in the past. She understood that love was something precious and powerful, but she simply couldn't let go of how much it hurt. The love part of love didn't seem worth all the pain and sorrow after it. Her thoughts froze as she noticed that there were no more words flooding the room. She looked up and noticed a glare worthy of the Demon Lord, no... it was worse! Turning white as a ghost, she swore never to let her mind wonder while the president was talking again!

"Mogami!" Lory bellowed. "I have your next Love Me Assignment." Her attention focused forward, he sat back down at his desk with a smirk on his lips. "We are going to set you up with a publicity date."

"EH!" Kyoko body shot straight up.


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3 – Revelations

Kanae was lucking enough to find Kyoko in the LoveMe room looking like a stone statue. She started to walk back out the door hoping she wasn't noticed but froze when she felt that old feeling wrap around her making her unable to move out of the room. It was like the exit didn't exist anymore. There was no door! She twisted her head towards Kyoko who was looking at her like she was the new world savior.

"Moko-san!" she cried as tears were threatening to fall from Kyoko's eyes. Kanae knew she was doomed. She walked over and sat down across from her best friend.

"What happened?" Kanae asked defeated. It was probably about Ren. What does she think he is mad at her for now? She watched Kyoko get on her knees in front of her as if she was praying. Looking down to her overly emotional best friend she waited for the news.

"The president wants me to date!" Kyoko announced in a wail. The words that came out of her mouth shocked Kanae. _To date?_

"Who? Why?" Kanae asked dumbfounded. Kyoko shook almost violently.

"For practice," Kyoko explained. "He said that all stars do publicity dating to help with their careers at one point in time, and that I..." Kyoko stopped when she noticed Moko critical face.

"That's what you are worried about? I've been doing that for months now!" Kanae yelled out upset that Kyoko was panicking over nothing. When she looked down at her friend again, Kyoko face looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" Kyoko asked with a hurt mousy voice.

"Because I really don't care about him. We are dating to promote my new drama. Why would I introduce a guy I don't like to my best…," Kanae stopped in mid-sentence. Kyoko's face turned bright, so bright that it hurt, worse than looking into sun.

"Best what, Moko-san?" Kyoko urged. "You were going to say Best Friend, right, right?" Irritated at herself for almost letting that slip, Kanae stood up to get her hideous uniform on and away from her friend's over eagerness.

"Mo! I was not!" Kanae snapped but was happy that Kyoko's eyes dried up.

"It's not a big deal," Kanae stated going back to the previous conversation. She zipped up LoveMe suit and stuffed her bag in her locker. "I don't want a real relationship with anyone so this works well. No real attachment to someone who is going to want more than I can give, and I even get to promote my drama. I will doing anything it takes to get what I want. If I have to pretend to make nice with some guy, then so be it." Kanae finished and then got an brilliant idea.

"Hey, maybe Tsuruga-san could date you. Then you don't have to worry about the type of guy you will date. You already know him and there won't be any false pretenses," she said jokingly. Grinning, Kanae turned and left the room to once again have Kyoko in a stunned state.

_One Week Later..._

Ren and Yashiro walked into LME for a completely useless reason. Ren knew what his manager was doing. It was impossible not to. It was 1:30 on a Friday afternoon, and they had a long lunch break, in which Yashiro just so happened to need something from the office.

As they walked towards the managers' offices, low and behold Kyoko comes walking down the aisle towards them. Ren didn't know how he did it. Perhaps that was his gift in exchange for his ability to hold electronics without breaking them, but Yashiro had the ability to run into exactly who he wanted when he wanted, much to Ren's annoyance and yet... delight. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kyoko looked in a white sleeveless dress with orange and pink designs at the hem. She walked towards them expectantly and gave a gentle smile in greeting.

"Good afternoon Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Something was probably bothering her, and Ren hoped he would be able to help her.

"Good Afternoon, Mogami-san, what brings you here today?" Ren watched her eyes fill with confusion.

"We are going to lunch, correct?" She asked unsure. Her eyes flickered to Yashiro then back at Ren. "Yashiro-san asked me earlier today. Was I mistaken, and the invitation was for another day?" Worry decorated her face as Ren fought to not hurt his manager. The least he could do was tell him of his plans so he doesn't look like an idiot.

He felt his practiced smile form on his face and he replied smoothly, "Not at all, today is perfect. It must have slipped my mind, my apologies. Why don't we go to the Oriental Lounge?" He offered as they started to walk out towards his car. Kyoko shook her head.

"Oh no. That's way too far, and I need to be back here by three! I was hoping for something closer so I may walk back in time."

"Mogami-san, I'm driving, and my next appointment is around the corner from here at three as a matter of fact. I can have you back without any issues," Ren informed her. Once again pleased that his manager had such handy -yet vexing- skills. As they reached his car, he turned to find her with a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

"Ok, thank you, Tsuruga-san," she spoke softly and opened the door to sit herself in the back seat. Ren was momentarily stunned, fighting the strongest urge to pull her into his arms. People always thought his face was lethal, but it was always her face that caused his heart to stop. As always, Yashiro offered her the front, but she adamantly refused. Ren hoped one day she would feel comfortable enough to take her place by his side in everything - including riding in his car.

"Kyoko-chan, why do you need to be back by three?" Yashiro asked always the first to break the silence. Ren really couldn't complain though. He was always able to learn new things about Kyoko albeit not always good things but new things. He glanced at her from the rear view mirror and noticed her discomfort.

"Well, I have a meeting with Sawara today," she replied to the floor mats. Ren noticed the turn off to the restaurant and pulled into the parking lot. He turned to find a parking spot as Yashiro pressed on.

"Oh? May I ask what about?" Ren rolled his eyes at how intrusive Yashiro was. Pulling into a spot he looked back at Kyoko once again. She was fighting something internally. Her eyes were tightly shut tight as she took a deep breath.

"," Kyoko blurted out incoherently. Both Ren and Yashiro twisted in their seats and stared at her.

_DATING? Did I hear that right? _Ren was frozen with so many thoughts running across his mind, he really couldn't make sense out of any of it. Shock, anger, fear, depression, and even a little hope were all fighting an internal battle inside of him. He wasn't sure what expression he was showing at the moment, so he turned back, facing the windshield instead of looking at Kyoko.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan, did you say you are going to be dating someone?" Yashiro paused taking a small glance at Ren but continuing, "Why would you need to see Sawara for that?"

Kyoko seemed to have curled into herself as she answered, "President Takarada assigned me a LoveMe task to do publicity dating last week."

Ren's fist was clenched and turning white. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything made more sense now, the odd request from Lory last week and her hesitation to Yashiro's questions. _Once I get my hands on that man… _Ren thought angrily making Yashiro coughed. Ren's face turned for the worse and had to be snapped out of it before Kyoko dissipated into herself from fear of his anger.

"Why don't we continue this inside? I'm sure Kyoko-chan is hungry, and we do have a time limit," Yashiro said logically. He was the first to leave the car and opened the door for Kyoko giving Ren time to sit in his seat and try to calm down. As soon as the back door shut, he was Tsuruga Ren again and left to join them.

It wasn't difficult for them to get a 4 seated table, a secluded one, of course. Ren slipped into the seat with his back facing the restaurant, he was wearing his normal cap and plain clothes, a white shirt with a black button up and blue jeans. Kyoko slipped to the side on his right, and Yashiro sat straight across from him. The waiter delivered their water and menus and promised to come back in a few minutes.

Once they were alone and Kyoko was looking way too hard at their menus, Yashiro decided to pick up the conversation again.

"How did this happen?" Ren saw her look up from the menu she was trying to hide behind. She peeked over the menu to the two pairs of eyes awaiting her response.

"I accepted a new role that the president didn't approve of, so he thought that if I got out and started dating that it would help me I guess. Moko-san said it will be a good thing. That everyone does it, and it helps out a lot. They told me it was only going to be for a few months to help get my name out there more. That nothing I didn't want to happen would. It will be like playing another role," Kyoko explained trying to sound optimistic, but she was talking into her menu rather then at the two men, trying to hide her shame at the whole concept.

"At least, I don't have to play a bully while dating, right?" She tried to sound hopeful but was failing miserably.

They sat in silence as the waiter came by for their orders. Ren didn't want to believe that Lory did this to him, that it was even happening while he was still alive.

"What role did you take, Mogami-san?" Ren spoke up after the waiter left. He tried to make his voice as calm and cool as he could manage. It seemed to have worked; she didn't look at him in fear but instead faded into a further depression.

"Another bully role," she spoke to the table in a dreary voice. She didn't want to look at anyone as she yet again accepted a role that wasn't her ideal.

"Oh, that's not so bad. What is the drama called?" Yashiro spoke up hoping to find out something he can use to cheer her up.

"Well, actually it's a movie," she corrected. Ren and Yashiro smiled at the news.

"This is great, Kyoko-chan! Your first movie, this is your debut. You should be more excited. You will get so many offers after this. Your career will surely skyrocket! What is it called?" Yashiro was laying it thick trying to get Kyoko out of her mood. As Ren saw it, however, it didn't seem to be working.

"Embrace No Evil_,_" She stated. Ren was once again shocked, and Yashiro was actually speechless, which says a lot. Ren cleared his throat. She must be in a little part, but for the life of him he couldn't think of any other "bully" roles in that movie other than the main one.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. You say Embrace No Evil, correct? What part are you going to play?" Ren held his breath in vain. Kyoko twisted her face as if she was waiting for a blow.

"Oonishi Masami," she said softly.

"THAT is NOT a bully role, Kyoko!" Yashiro almost screamed his outburst. He coughed, leaned forward and yelled in a hush tone.

"That's the main role, the serial killer! Did you know that taking the job? How could you take that role? That character is sick, insane, cold, heartless, disturbed, disgusting, bloo…"

"I think she gets it, Yashiro-san," Ren interrupted. Kyoko was looking at her lap. The waiter came by and delivered their food. I don't think any of them were very hungry now.

"Could I get you anything else?" The waiter asked politely, and Yashiro answered with a no.

"Mogami-san, are you sure you are ok with this role? I'm sure President Takarada can pull you out of the movie if you truly wanted to do something else. It doesn't start till Wednesday," Ren offered as he watched Kyoko shake her head.

"I will play her! I will not back out of a role I have already accepted. That would be unprofessional, and I cannot have that on my conscience." She looked so determined. His father was partially to blame for that not to mention himself. He sighed. Kyoko then looked up at him confused.

"How did you know the start date for the movie, Tsuruga-san?" Ren cursed himself for that. _Well she is going to find out anyway, _he thought ruefully.

"I play Satome Kyou, the detective that is tracking her case," he answered calmly and watched as Kyoko's eyes widen.

"So… so… so… You are going to... and…" Ren nodded making Kyoko nodded with him in understanding. They both looked down at their food not really wanting to say it. Silence filled the little lunch table as everyone absorbed everything that was revealed.

Ren tried to eat some of his lunch, but it didn't taste like anything. _It is nice that she and I will be able to shoot the movie together. We will be able to see each other a lot more now; however, the roles we are playing are enemies. They will be worse enemies than they ever were in Dark Moon, because this new character does not bluff or threaten. She simply does._

Yashiro spoke up trying to put a positive spin on things, "It's just another role, and it is a movie. I'm sure once done it will be a huge plus for the future, Kyoko-chan." She nodded with a fake smile on her lips. It was a big role, but one that was surely going to type cast her in the future. She could only hope that father's advice would work out for her in the end. Portraying each antagonist role different would help her land something she actually wanted to play, like a princess.

Not much was said as they forcefully consumed their meal, and the ride back was just as silent. They arrived at LME 15 minutes till three and dropped Kyoko off. She bowed down in thanks and looked through the passenger side window.

"Thank you for lunch, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san. I guess I will be seeing you on Wednesday then." Her smile was small and his wasn't real at all as Ren bid her farewell. He pulled away from the parking garage, anger radiating from his being.

"Yashiro," Ren's tone matched his angry appearance.

"I know, a meeting with President Lory. Do try to not get physical, Ren." Yashiro was already on the phone, glove on, with Ren's schedule in his lap. He would get Ren the earliest possible time to see Lory. Canceling what he could and arranging the meeting for him.


	4. And the winner is

Chapter 4 – And the winner is…

Kyoko's feet felt like they weighed 20kg. Each step seemed to take an eternity, yet once she looked up, she was at the entrance to the managers' offices in seconds.

"Hello, Mogami-san. Are you here for Sawara-san?" A woman to her right spoke snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes!" Kyoko smiled at the other manager. Her name was Fujita Emi. She was very kind. Even when Kyoko messed up her LoveMe assignment, Fujita-san still gave her 100 points.

"Well, come on, I'll walk with you," Fujita said kindly. Kyoko smiled and nodded, filling up the short walk with polite chit-chat. Soon, she stood in front of Sawara's desk as he looked for her information.

"Ah! Here it is," Sawara announced, and she heard a low whistle coming from his lips. "You got five replies. That's very, very good Mogami-san," he told her with a little smile. Kyoko frowned confused. _Five people want to date me for show? Do they even know who I am? I wonder if they sent the Moko's picture instead of mine. _ He held out the paper with the names snapping her out of her self-depreciating thoughts. She waved her hands and shook her head.

"Just pick one for me, Sawara-san, please. I wouldn't know who to pick. It will all be the same anyway, right?" Her shoulders fell a little thinking about what she would have to do for the next few months. Would she be able to do it?

"How about this," he started and picked up a pen. He wrote down the numbers one through five next to the names as he finished, "Pick a number between one through five."

"Um… four," she said thinking that was a good number.

"Alright…." He took a notepad and wrote the name and contact information down for her.

"Here you go then. Remember it's only for show. They were all expecting a call today. You call him, and I'll call the rest. Good luck, Kyoko," he said with a smile. Kyoko nodded as she timidly took the paper.

Sawara watched as Kyoko left the area. He looked at the sheet in front of him at the five names.

Ishibashi Hikaru

Fuwa Sho

Takaharahi Aratta

Kuroski Isao

Reino

_Too bad she didn't pick two, huh._ Sawara thought with a little laugh, placed the sheet in the "To be shredded" pile and resumed his work.

Kyoko walked towards the LME room reading the information given to her.

Kuroski Isao

Akatoki Agency

03 9853 3510

She didn't recognize the name, but she did the agency. It was Sho's. Hopefully, she won't have to meet him there. Ever. Kyoko reached the LoveMe room, cell phone in hand and stared at it. _What do I say?_ Sighing, she dials the number and after five rings heard it answer.

"Please leave your message at the tone," an automated voice told her. Slightly confused, Kyoko introduced herself and left her number. Before she had a chance to get stand, her phone rang again. Unknown number. She smiled thinking of Ren and promptly answered.

"Kyoko, Isao here. Thanks for calling. I'll pick you up at 8 in front of LME," Isao's voice came out without a greeting, without any formalities. He was direct and to the point, so much in fact that it frightened her a bit.

"Wait! Tonight? Already?" Kyoko said flustered causing him to laugh.

"The sooner the better, we can take it slow and go to dinner. You haven't eaten, right?" He finally asked her something instead of assuming her reply. She knew this was a business transaction but to be this abrupt was head spinning.

"No," she said honestly shaking her head. _This is happening so fast. I haven't really prepared myself._

"Good. Wear something showy," Isao ordered and hung up without saying goodbye. Kyoko still had her phone to her ear hearing dead air. _Something showy? What does that mean? What if I had plans tonight? _The more she thought about it the angrier she got. He sounded exactly like some other arrogant jerk in Akatoki. Okay, the voice was completely different, but the arrogance was still the same. In the end, she was free tonight. She was done for the day, and Box R was on a break, so she was left doing LoveMe jobs. _Nevertheless, it would have been nice if he ASKED me instead of assuming, _she fumed but relented. She finally put her cell away and stripped off her pink coveralls.

"Something showy…" Kyoko spoke to herself. _Does that mean flashy? Like bright?_ She momentary looked at her coveralls again and shook her head chuckling to herself.

"I can wear something bright," she said to no one as she turned off the lights and left.

_Friday Night..._

Ren stormed through the building with his manager trailing behind him. The soonest Yashiro could get to see Lory was around 7:30 at night. People that were still in the building were giving them a wide berth. He could hear Yashiro mumble apologies and excuses as to why the gentleman Tsuruga Ren was acting so angry. He didn't care; all he wanted was to get to Lory's office now. No, he wanted to see him four hours ago.

Ren forcefully opened the large heavy wooden door. Normally it would take some effort to get it open. It was so grand and of course solid mahogany wood, the fact that it slammed against the wall as Ren walked in was a testament to how upset the news of Kyoko dating made him. Especially, when she wasn't dating him.

"Good Evening, Ren. How are we doing tonight?" Ren watch Lory sitting comfortably in his cushy chair. No doubt Lory was expecting his outburst.

"As if you don't know, I would have said yes if you told me it was for her," Ren said darkly as loomed over his desk. He felt like he could break the damn thing, to have his Kyoko out there with another man, make believe or not.

"Now, Ren," Lory said with a little smirk. "I did give you the first chance to be her partner, but you flat out refused. I even double checked with you."

"But you NEVER said it was with her!" Ren pounded his fist onto the desktop.

"I don't understand why you are getting so worked over for this," Lory said casually, "I understand how you feel, but she isn't really dating him. She isn't going to do anything she doesn't want to do. It's all for show. You know this."

Ren already went through all of this in his head in the past four hours. Never mind the fact that he - himself - may have slept with some of the people he "pretend" dated. Kyoko wasn't like that. She barely had her first kiss. She probably hasn't had a microscopic thought of sex enter her head in her whole life. The thought of her having sex with anyone but himself made Ren's blood boil, and he began to pace in the middle of the room.

"Who is it?" He asked running his hands through his hair. He noticed Yashiro standing out of the way by the door which Ren assumed he closed behind them. Lory coughed a little.

"Kuroski Isao," Lory said carefully. Ren froze in mid motion, and Yashiro cringed at the name.

"THAT ASSHOLE? WHY DID YOU PICK HIM?" Ren's body moved so quickly to Lory, if you blinked you would have missed it. He had Lory facing him as he shook with unreleased fear and anger. Kuroski Isao was a notorious bad boy. He played with women left and right. He was the Tabloid King. Ren couldn't understand how anyone could work with him.

"Calm Down," Lory ordered in a deep cold voice and gave Ren a hard look. That was an command, not a request or advice. No matter how close they were, Ren knew he was taking it too far as he threaten his second father. Ren moved away and started to pace again, his hands clenching and unclenching as he walked.

"She choose him. I didn't," Lory told him making Ren jerk back to him incredibly. He really didn't know how many more surprises he could take today. He didn't say or ask, but Lory continued, "Apparently she sort of picked a name out of a hat and pulled out his. Granted, you probably wouldn't have been pleased with the others who responded either. Everyone who replied could help Mogami-kun in her career so strictly speaking it didn't matter who was picked for her."

Ren finally sat down, slumping in the oversized chair. _Does she know about him and his ideals?_ He wondered. He knows she doesn't watch television or read the papers. Why would she know about his exploits?

"Once I found out who she picked, I called up his offices and made sure that he behaves like a proper gentleman to her," Lory said trying to give some sort of comfort.

Ren snorted. "Like I believe that," he grumbled.

"Well you are going to have to." Lory stood up and walked over to Ren. Ren followed suit and stood from his seat as well. He felt Lory's hand on his shoulder and felt himself follow Lory's direction. "It will only be for a few months. This will help Kyoko in the end and perhaps next time this happens you will be her partner. And hopefully, I won't be the one who will set it up." Lory had walked Ren to the door where Yashiro held it open and promptly closed it behind them, where Ren found himself in the hallway utterly defeated.


	5. First Date

Chapter 5 – First Date

Kyoko stood right inside of LME's lounge in a bright yellow sundress. It was plain except for the trim over her chest and shoulder straps were white as was the trim at the bottom of her skirt. It was form fitting down to her waist then the skirt fell stopping slightly above her knee, white sandals with a low heel finished the "showy" outfit. It was a warm spring night, and if she read the responses from everyone around her right, she was definitely wearing something showy.

She glanced at the clock over the receptions' desk and noticed it was five till eight. She went over everything in her head. She would ask about his career, family, and goals, normal get to know you things. She would also ask about his other experiences in this type of dating. They had to act like a couple in front of the camera but their conversations were their own. He was two years older and has been in the entertainment business longer. Perhaps she found another role-model, not that anyone can replace Tsuruga-san.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked up with a surprise. _Speak of the devil._ She smiled sweetly as Ren approached her.

"Good Evening, Tsuruga-san. How are you?" She watched him walk up to her without Yashiro. "Where is Yashiro-san?"

"He's with me," he replied nonchalantly. "He had to straighten out some things before we left for the night." He looked over her and spoke softly to her, "You look beautiful, Mogami-san." Kyoko felt herself blush as she felt his eyes looking her over with a true smile shinning as bright as her dress.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," She whispered, worried her voice would betray her like her heated redden cheeks did.

"Why are you here? Do you need a ride home?" Ren asked, always finding any opportunity to spend time with her, even if in her mind he was only being kind.

Kyoko couldn't look him in the eyes when she spoke, "No, thank you. I'm waiting for someone." As soon as she finished talking, she could feel her demons appear as the Demon King came about.

"Kuroski-san?" His voice sounded dark, and Kyoko looked up at him astonished.

"How did you know?" She asked in an astonished hushed voice. Ren seemed to ignore her question as he motioned with his head towards the front door. Through the large glass entrance was a red Jaguar XJ220 sitting outside the building with a handsome man exiting it.

"Please be careful with him, Mogami-san," Ren said with a quiet serious voice. Kyoko didn't know what to say but nodded and bid him farewell. She walked out the door to meet her "date" but looked back once more. Ren was staring at her. To everyone else, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world, but she saw things differently. Standing there was a man who was so angry and for some reason so very hurt, and she didn't understand why. She wanted to find out even if her every part of her was telling her to run. She felt someone coming closer to her, and it pulled her attention away from Ren.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm Kuroski Isao," Isao introduced himself with a smile, a smile that most would call sexy; however, she didn't really notice. She kept thinking about the man behind her as Isao put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to his car. Had she been thinking straight, she wouldn't let this strange man put his arm around her shoulders but the dark pressure from behind her was so overwhelming that she didn't bulge and her demons spirits were rejoicing and bathing in the gloomy aura coming from Tsuruga Ren.

As soon as the LME building was out of view, she remembered what was happening. Isao hadn't said anything since he started driving, but the music was so loud in the car that Kyoko didn't think she would be able to hear it if he did speak.

She looked at him for the first time. He was tall, though not as tall as Ren, with medium brown hair. It was longer than Ren's as well, curling a little as it hit his shoulder. He looked to be about 175cm and about 60kg. He wasn't as muscular either, trying accomplishing the current goal most men have these days which was to be slim and cute. _Since Ren is only part Japanese, his other flavors give him a much bigger build than most men around here._ Kyoko blushed as soon as she released what she was doing.

_Stop comparing him to Tsuruga-san!_ She told herself. She looked away as he turned and met her eyes. She couldn't stop the blush and wondered if she offended him by staring. Her eyes stole a quick glance back at the man and notice he was smirking. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _He's not angry. _It would be terrible to start out their arrangement with a negative first impression.

Kyoko turned to watch the streets pass by for what seemed like forever until Isao slowed down around Shiba Park. Looking around she noticed a beautiful traditional building, Tokyou Shiba Toufuya Ukai, a restaurant that specialized in their homemade tofu and Edo style décor. She had never been here before, but heard nothing but grand things about it.

Once parked, he walked over and opened her door. She wished she wore a kimono instead of this silly garment. This was such an elaborate restaurant she felt sorely underdressed. She was in awe walking up the cobblestone path towards the entrance with his arm around her shoulders again. Kyoko was tempted to throw his arm off the moment he did it but refrained. The were in public, so they had to act friendly, right? She took a deep breath dealing with this stranger touching her so intimately. As soon as they turned the corner she saw an onslaught of people waiting in line. It was very crowded on a Friday night.

"Did you make reservations?" Kyoko whispered worriedly. She watched the crowd and found some of them were whispering and pointing at the man beside her. She even saw some flashes coming from random directions. She sighed. It was already happening. She would be ashamed to admit that she didn't know who this man was, who was dating her, but the publicity was already going into affect. People knew him and in effect were going to know her very soon. _They are probably wondering why he was with a plain Jane girl like me, _she thought with malice. Kyoko, of course, didn't notice the men watching her as she walked by them to the front door.

"Na. We'll get in just fine," Isao told her confidently as he opened the door for her. Kyoko tried to ignore the sudden surge of hateful glares from the waiting crowd and quickly stepped into the building to escape those evil thoughts. A woman in a traditional kimono was standing behind a large redwood counter. She smiled vibrantly at them and walked over to them.

"Kuroski-sama," she greeted Isao without even blinking. "It is good to have you again. Same room as usual?" She bowed to both of them as he nodded at her with his devilish smile. They were escorted to a small secluded room overlooking a beautiful Japanese garden illuminated by lanterns. It was gorgeous! It reminded her of the garden at the Fuwa Ryokan, though much smaller. Everything was starting to bloom with the birth of spring. Even though it was dark, the light from the lanterns helped her see all the beautiful flowers. She wanted to step out and frolic with the fairies that were sure to be there, but instead sat down at the table, seiza style as she is accustomed to which caused Isao to look at her funny.

"No need to be so formal, Kyoko-chan. We are away from the public eye so you can relax," he said with a smooth smile. She was about to say that she was fine as she was but people often told her that it wasn't normal to be so "formal". She adjusted herself, placing both legs to one side and then glanced at him. His face didn't change, and he didn't feel the need to comment any further, so she deemed this appropriate. She picked up the menu in front of her and panicked slightly. Just looking at the place screamed money. She shouldn't be so surprised at the cost of the meal. A different woman in a beautiful silk kimono came in as she looked over the menu.

"Welcome. May I take your drink orders?" she greeted the politely with a quiet sweet voice.

"Dewazuru-Houkou," Isao spoke instantly not needing the menu. He ordered a bottle of sake.

"Same of you, ojou-sama?" The waitress asked, and Kyoko shook her head.

"No, I'm underage. Oo-Long tea please," Kyoko ordered. The woman nodded and left.

"I'm still 18, Kuroski-san," Kyoko whispered making Isao smiled.

"Yeah, but we are famous, so the same rules don't really apply to us. Drink if you like," Isao offered causing Kyoko to frown. She didn't think herself above the law. She looked over her menu as they waited while he sat there and stared at her. Feeling his eyes bore into her was making her feel so uncomfortable. Everything this man did was making her feel awkward. The server entered with their drinks and took their order. Sticking with her plan, she started her first question.

"How long have you been acting, Kuroski-san?" She asked as she steeled herself for the night. _You are an actress; you can pretend to have a good time, first date means get to know each other._ Isao's smile widened a bit.

"I started off singing and doing voice acting so real life acting was only recently. I just started in my new drama. I hope one day to work with you, Kyoko-chan," he said charmingly making Kyoko blushed at his statement. His chin was resting on his forearm which was resting on his bended knee. He was trying to look cute and harmless compared to Kyoko who was trying to act interested.

"I've seen all your stuff. You are a wonderful actress. I especially love your Natsu character," he said truthfully. Kyoko looked down with her face starting to heat up from the compliment. Would she ever get use to those?

"Thank you, Kuroski-san," she responded timidly. "What is your drama called? Is it airing yet?"

"It's called Midnight_._ No, its not but perhaps we can watch it together sometime when it does." His voice held an edge to it that Kyoko didn't recognize, but she agreed to his offer nevertheless, which made his smile widen and his eyes dance.

"Do you still sing and voice act?" She asked again, and he nodded.

"Though I'm trying to get out of the voice acting industry and do more live acting. I think the public deserves to see my face more," he answered arrogantly. She forced a smile which seemed to be the right thing to do since he looked pleased.

Their meal consisted of 8 different courses, all relatively small and very high quality. Each course would come throughout the night and they filled the time with trivial questions about themselves. Honestly, it all seemed to be from her side though. He didn't seem eager to get to know her, and to be honest and rude, she really didn't care for this man either. The more he spoke, the more difficult it was to act friendly and interested. Finally summoning up her courage, she asked the question she's been wondering for a while now.

"How does this work exactly? Is this your first publicity date too?" Kyoko carefully ate the rich food as she waiting for his reply. Everything about the place was wonderful. Though she wished that she were here with someone else.

"No, this isn't my first. Usually we will go to very public places. Anywhere people will be. We get our picture taken and enjoy ourselves like normal dates. Sometimes we will be asked questions about our relationship, and dates won't be a private affair like this. Tonight is special since it is our first date," He explained with that smile of his. He kept flashing that devilish smile. She was sure that it was the one that melted most women's hearts. _It doesn't really compare though, _she thought offhandedly.

"How does the breakup work?" she asked in her fact finding mode.

"Aww, Kyoko-chan. There doesn't have to be a break up. Many famous couples stay together after their time together under the camera." Isao pretended to look hurt, but she didn't really buy into it. This man was like cooking fat, smooth and greasy and completely bad for you.

"They told me it was only for a few months," Kyoko stated, starting to worry. How long was she going to have to pretend? She can't love for real. It wasn't possible for her. Did she really have to stay with him for more than a few months?

"It can be," Isao said huskily. "That was the agreement, but if we want to pursue something more than that we can." Again his voice held something, was implying something she didn't understand.

"How did you get into acting, Kyoko-chan?" He finally asked her a personal question, but a bad one at that. She felt her demons arise from their food-induced slumber. Sho appeared on her plate, and she quickly stabbed him with her chopsticks. Isao looked at her curiously, and she smiled trying to hide her little outburst.

"Oh, an old "friend" got me into it. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have even thought about acting." She would still be his idiot love sick slave in an empty apartment while he stayed at Shoko-san's place.

"Is that why you joined LME? I wish you joined my agency. We could use a beautiful talented woman like you," Isao said smoothly. There was no way in hell she would joined Akatoki Agency.

"LME has been very good to me and I have met so many wonderful people. If I had to make the choice again, I would do choose LME," Kyoko said bluntly.

"People like Tsuruga Ren?" He asked carefully thought she didn't notice. She smiled warmly at the mention of his name and nodded.

"He is my senpai. He has been very helpful to me," she spoke warmly.

"Senpai, huh? You sure he sees you as only a kohai?" He looked at her questioning with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes," she replied curiously, "How else would he see me?"

"From what I saw," Isao shrugged, "with a delicate flower like yourself, who knows." She smiled at another compliment. She wished she could believe them but she knew how unflattering she was. She wondered if he knew why Ren was so upset. Still she thought it impolite to talk about another man while on a date.

The meal was the highlight of the date. She would definitely have to tell Tsuruga-san about this place. Small dainty food and a quiet atmosphere was perfect for him. It even had private rooms. Back in the car, she explained where she lived. She tried to tell him to drop her back at LME, but he refused.

"I can't let a pretty girl walk home alone at night. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said sincerely. She smiled and directed him to the Daruma-ya restaurant.

"You live at a ramen shop?" He asked a little baffled by it.

"Above it actually, the owners are very kind. They allow me to work there when I can for a cheaper rent," she informed him with a little smile on her lips. He walked her to the door, and she turned towards him.

"Thank you for the…" She was interrupted as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very softly on her lips. Her whole body stopped and stood rigid against him. She was so surprised; she didn't really know what to do, so she did nothing. He pulled away quickly, but she still felt the full press of his lips upon hers. If she was thinking, the kiss was better than Sho's, but she just meet this man a few hours ago! You don't kiss a person after meeting them a few hours ago!

"Good night, Kyoko-chan," Isao said with a throaty voice, let her go and walked back to her car. She stood there stupefied.


	6. The Gift

_Wednesday Morning_

Ren watched as Yashiro tried to hide the papers from him. It started on Monday. There were pictures of the Tabloid King with Kyoko in his arms. They went to dinner and then dancing on Saturday Night. Rumors and news of the new couple spread like wild fire as expected.

It made Ren see red then his vision slowly faded to black. It made his acting for his darker roles fantastic, but it was harder to stay as Tsuruga Ren. Yashiro has been trying to keep things away from his eye. It hasn't even been a week yet and already they were everywhere together.

He was finally going to be able to see her today as they were scheduled for a meet and greet for the new movie. He looked at the small package on his dresser. It was a gift for Kyoko. He wanted to give it to her sooner, but of course everything got in the way.

"Ren, it's time we go," Yashiro's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Ren closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten. He opened his eyes and grabbed the small box. He turned towards the door with a gentle look, nodded at Yashiro and left. _She is in the other room, alone and everything will be normal with her,_ he told himself.

He walked into the room and saw her there. She was the only thing in the room with her auburn hair and sweet face looking up at him. She was wearing a blue jean zipper dress, zipped partially down revealing a red tank top.

"Good Morning, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san," Kyoko greeted and smiled sweetly at them.

"Good Morning, Mogami-san." Ren sat down next to her, while Yashiro took a chair against the wall out of the way.

"I have something for you," he said softly and placed the box in front of her. Her eyes widened and sparkled. He couldn't help but smile his real smile at her. His back was facing the incoming actors, not that he really cared who else was in the room at the moment.

"For me? But it's not my birthday or anything. Why?" She took up the box and held it like it was something precious.

"It's nothing as grand as you are making it sound. I wanted you to have it for emergencies," Ren explained. Kyoko opened the box and found a light pink cylinder that looked like lipstick. Excited but confused she took off the cap and found a spray nozzle.

"Perfume?" She looked up at Ren. She was about to smell the nozzle when Ren stopped her. He quickly blocked the way between her nose and the spray and pushed it away from her face.

"No!" he laughed a little. "It's pepper spray," he told her. Kyoko abruptly held it further away from her.

"Why would you give me pepper spray?" She carefully put the cap back on and set the object down. Ren pressed his lips together trying to think. How could he explain that he wanted her to have that in case Isao touched her?

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were safe out there. This is a good item to have since you are getting so popular. I bought one that so it would look inconspicuous in your purse." He said reasonably and laughed again. "Just don't mistake it for anything else."

"I don't have anything this pretty sadly," she joked. She took the time to slip it into the front pocket of her bag.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." She smiled up at him again. He sat there and looked into her eyes willing her to see him as he sees her. He heard a cough behind him and was snapped back into reality.

"It's nothing. Please remember to use it if you feel threatened," he repeated making Kyoko nod in agreeance. Ren slipped back to his "normal" state and turned to face the incoming crowd. They all greeted him kindly and as did he to them while his mind went over his conversation with Kyoko. What he would have really like to tell her was to use that the second he touched her, even by accident, but he would have to trust her best judgment.

Director Nakamura came in and introduced everyone. The room fell still once Kyoko was introduced as the villain. She waved shyly, and Ren had to hide a smile behind his hand. The director continued like it was nothing.

"That is exactly why I hired her. You don't think she could do that sort of thing, do you? Kyoko-san, that right there is how I want you to act Masami in everyday life. Sweet, innocent and shy, then when she goes out she will do a complete 180. Kyoko-san, if you could please show them the other Masami, if you are ready," Director Nakamura asked excitedly. Kyoko was happy that she had the bad Masami ready and didn't want to let the director down.

Kyoko nodded and closed her eyes. Ren was surprised that she already created Masami. He turned around and watched her demeanor change. The room seemed to have gotten stiller as she slipped into the real Masami. He watched as she relaxed in her chair and crossed her legs making the skirt hike up her thighs. She shifted in her seat to the right and the skirt ran even higher. Everyone watched as she placed her left elbow on the table and tilted her head towards it, resting her chin on her knuckles. Her chest seemed to swell out of her jean dress as she moved in her seat.

She lips curled into a eat shit grin as she opened her eyes. It was always in the eyes that told people to be aware. Most people could overlook the way a person dressed if their eyes were gentle but if they were hostile or in this case crazed, everyone would back away. Her eyes glisten with thirst as they took in everyone in the room. She looked eager and hungry as her eyes settled to a man across the table. Nothing in those eyes saw a man or even a human, only something that would be fun to kill.

Ren turned to look at the man she was staring at. His eyes were wide, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was a younger looking man very stylish in today's standards; he is exactly her profile type. Ren watched as he gulped the fear, trying to make it go away, but he found it difficult not to look at her and react the way she demanded.

"Thank you, Kyoko-san, you proved my point marvelously." Nakamura cut through the act, snapping Kyoko out of her haze. She quickly dropped character smiled at the praise as she straightened to her normal position. The pressure in there room all eased the moment Masami disappeared and the sweet actress came back. Ren stole a peek as she shifted her skirt back down her thighs.

The rest of meeting went well. They discussed the schedule and locations. "We will also be going to Hokkaido's Daisetsuzan National Park for the last week of the shooting. There is where the final act will take place. Arrangements will be made through your agencies when the time comes. I look forward to working with all of you."

Everyone clapped and shuffled their way out. Ren twisted his chair around to Kyoko as they waited for the room to clear.

"That was impressive, Mogami-san. You did well with your new character," Ren praised her making Kyoko blush and smile.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I've been working on her since I found out I got the part. I practiced every day in front of the mirror, then in front of Moko-san and Kuroski-san. They both approved." Her smile faded a little, and she looked down.

Yashiro came to stand next to them and spoke up, "What's the matter, Kyoko-chan?"

"I don't like the way she feels. It's pure evil, nor do I enjoy the way she thinks. When she saw that man…" Kyoko visibly shuddered. Ren placed his hand over her cupped ones in her lap. Her hands felt so small in his.

"It's not who you are. We all know that. It is only a part, a fictional character that has nothing to do with you. After the shoot is over, you can forget all about it." Ren offered her a sympathetic smile. His thumb unconsciously caressed her hand. He saw a blush crawl up her skin and envelop her face. He noticed what he was doing and pulled back with a smile.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Hoping for a fast distraction, it was the first thing he could think of.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san, but I have to meet with Kuroski-san." She stood and bowed deeply. He placed his hand on her head and patted her hair.

"It's quite alright, Mogami-san. How are things going with him by the way?" His false smile stretched across his face before he could stop it. Kyoko's back stiffened. She hesitated and both Ren and Yashiro caught her hesitation. She smiled feebly at him.

"Things are fine, different to say the least. I've never really been on any real dates before, so I'm not sure how things are suppose to be going. I'm assuming since he has more experience that things are going well," she told them.

"They aren't real dates Mogami-san," Ren quickly corrected her. "It's all an act, remember. But what type of things? Perhaps I can help you understand." He could feel Ren slipping. He tried to relax and think calm, cool, soothing thoughts as he watched Kyoko fidget uncomfortably.

"Well, the first thing would be how comfortable he gets. I know it is normal for couples to get close, but I feel like it is too soon. I've only known him for a few days," she told him, but her eyes wouldn't look at him.

_How fucking close is he getting?_ Ren felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yashiro very slightly shaking his head. Ren looked at Kyoko, and she looked to be on the verge of tears. Those water filled eyes snapped him out of his anger faster than cold water.

"Mogami-san," he whispered softly as his hand reached out to her cheek. She gently raised her head up at the handsome man with her eyes sparkling in wonder as he spoke, "if he is doing something you don't like, say so. A respectable man will follow your wishes. You aren't really dating him. You only have to act like you are dating. Act the way you think you would normally act in a date. Don't let yourself do something you don't want to do."

Kyoko was looking into his eyes, his hand still at her cheek, and she nodded swiftly. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san," she said sincerely and stood up. His hand dropped unwillingly thought he did so love the blush on her face that was ever present. She said her goodbyes, bowed and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Ren slammed his fist on the table.

"I should have given her a gun. Even a stun gun would have been better than that silly little spray," he growled.

"Yes, but she wouldn't have used it. The spray is more likely acceptable, since it won't cause permanent damage," Yashiro responded. "Besides nothing has happened to her other than Kuroski getting a little touchy feely." Ren glared at Yashiro's words making him retract his previous statement, "And I agree that is horrible! But it could be worse."


	7. True Nature

Chapter 7 – True Nature

The shooting started that weekend. Most of the scenes that Kyoko was playing were the sweet, shy Masami. This Masami was new in town. She got a job at a local bar/diner which was the local police forces' favorite place to unwind and eat when they could. The food was good and fast, and the owners were retired cops.

**She was wearing a light blue button up blouse with sleeves rolled up around her biceps, black cotton short shorts with a black apron around her small waist, light blue Converse finished her look. Her hair was long and black in a high pony tail, bobbing around as she walked over to the table. **

**"Welcome, officers. What can I get for you, today?" Masami asked with a bright smile. Abe answered. Abe was Satome Kyou's partner. He was older but still young enough to deal with the troubles today or so he constantly tells Kyou. He was about as tall as Satome but built like a truck. He was half Japanese and half German making him look menacing.**

**"Sake, Oonishi-chan, and some oyakodon, please," Abe requested. Masami looked over to the younger detective, and Kyou nodded in agreement. Abe watched as Masami walked away, taking special notice of her backside. He hit Kyou's arm with the back of his hand. **

**"That's what you should be looking for. What I wouldn't give for some time with her," Abe said lustfully making Kyou laugh.**

**"I know you wouldn't give your wife, because you'd shoot anyone if they ever looked at her the way you looked at the young waitress," Kyou said humorously.**

**"Damn straight, that means you too, pretty boy," Abe threatened. Masami came by and brought them their drinks. Kyou looked up at her with a small smile, and she responded with a friendly but professional one. She didn't give him a second look beyond that, but quickly spun around on the ball of her foot and walked around to serve her other customers. He liked how professional she was, and she was definitely nice to look at. **

**"If it happens, it happens. Right now, I'm going to continue down my path and see where it takes me. If something happens with her," Kyou's smile turned into a knowing smirk, "well, I won't argue." Abe laughed, and Kyou followed suit.**

**In the back room, Masami was busy cutting up vegetables with a large knife. The veggies were cut quickly but very carelessly with a little too much force.**

"Cut." Director Nakamura walked onto the set over to Kyoko. "These are still a too nice, Kyoko-san. You need to be reckless with it. Don't use your other hand, chop them up, we are supposed to see that deep down there is something darker inside of you. Your expression and body language is wonderful, stay sweet and shy, but let a little bit of the soulless Masami out when you are cutting up the food," Nakamura explained again. Kyoko nodded and cleaned up the area with another set of wasted veggies. She was hoping she could take them home, so they wouldn't go to waste.

The third take was the last. The carrots and eggplant were such a mess. There was tiny pieces and large pieces all mixed together. It would take forever to cook them and some would overcook and others under. Her professional chef inside of her screamed at her horrible cutting job, but it was what they wanted. They were able to continue the rest of the day without another NG.

Two weeks have gone by, and a trend started to happen. Ren or Yashiro would ask Kyoko what she was up to, and she would decline whatever they offered. Ren wasn't sleeping very well as new thoughts emerged every time a new photo appeared in the paper. He couldn't even drive her to the shoots as Isao would constantly pick her up and drop her off.

Ren was sitting in his dressing room brooding. Yashiro enjoyed ranting about Kyoko's involvement with Isao about as much as it plagued Ren's mind.

"Doesn't that man work? How much free time does he have? He is everywhere with her! Kyoko, who is new, doesn't have that much free time. How is he helping her career?" Yashiro ranted. Ren was looking at a picture of them walking out of a movie promo. She was smiling at the ground blushing like a woman in love. Isao looked pleased with himself as always. That was probably their fourth or fifth date in three weeks! Ren stood up thrusting the paper in Yashiro's hands. Yashiro looked at the picture and sighed. He tossed it and turned out the lights as they left the room.

It was around 5pm once the movie shooting finished when Kyoko walked out of her dressing room as Ren and Yashiro were passing by.

"Kyoko-chan, would you like to have dinner?" Ren paused as Yashiro asked in vain for the umpteenth time. He didn't have anything till 8 o'clock tonight anyway. Saturday nights were very popular with late night interviews. She bowed in apology.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, Yashiro-san." Kyoko looked so sad and distraught. Ren wanted to steal her away from her fate, to be the one to take her out every moment they got instead of that camera hog. He missed the dinners she made him, and the time they spent together outside of work.

"How about a ride home then?" Ren offered. He had to continue to try.

"Ah, I have one thank you," she replied with the same answer as usual. This time the ride was impatient. Ren looked up right as Kuroski was walking towards them. Kyoko didn't notice since he was coming from behind her. Ren observed him wink and ogle a woman passing by and then slide his left arm around Kyoko's shoulders like nothing. He saw Kyoko visibly stiffen the moment she felt his arm around her. Kuon wanted to grab him and beat his face in; however, Ren simply smiled and introduced himself.

"Of course, I know Tsuruga Ren!" Isao bellowed with a large smile. He took his arm from around Kyoko and held out his hand for a shake. Normally one would bow in greeting but Ren didn't mind, having grown up in America, plus he was thankful that he was no longer touching her. The only difference from a Japanese hand shake and an American one was the strength you put behind it. The stronger the shake in America the better, in Japan it didn't matter. Ren couldn't really help himself though, he took his hand and squeezed till he felt something pop. He shook it for a moment and let go.

Isao tried to hide the pain and lightly shook his crumbled hand hiding it behind his back as he mentally checked to make sure it wasn't broken.

"It's an honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Kyoko here." Isao gave wrapped his arm around Kyoko and gave her a little squeeze with now functioning arm, in effect, pulling her closer to him. Ren notice her grimace but force a smile as she was pressed against him. His eyes narrowed for a micro second but came back with his gentlemanly smile. _I should have broke his hand, _he thought maliciously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, but Mogami-san hasn't said much about you," Ren commented deliberately making Kyoko blushed, but it didn't seem to sway Isao.

"That's because we only started seeing each other and don't know anything yet. We still have plenty of time to get to know each other." He stretched out the word plenty as his hand started moving down to her waist. Ren's eyes couldn't be pulled away, and he cursed himself for falling for such an obvious taunt. Kyoko, however, acted fast and pulled away, grabbing his hand and holding it so it wasn't touching her so personally.

She bowed to them, her voice frantic, "Well we shouldn't be taking up your time. Please have a good night, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." She turned and pulled Isao away from them. Ren watch her walk away, well almost run away from them tugging along a grinning Isao. Isao turned around and walked with her hand in hand out the door.

Kyoko felt the demon king's aura dissipate the further away she got, the weight on her chest started to ease, and she could breath normally again. She hated having to say no to them all the time. She wanted so badly talk to Ren and make sure he was alright. He's been looking worse and worse every time she saw him, but she never found a spare moment. Between working LoveMe jobs, filming the movie, being Bo, working at Darumaya and "dating" Isao, she couldn't find a moment to spare to find out how he was doing.

She had asked Moko-san if what they were doing was normal. She agreed and told her that she was doing well with her dating, so Kyoko continued to go along with what Isao wanted to do. They've only went out on true dates a few times, every other time were small meetings. Tonight, they will be going out again. She was dreading it each time they were going out, because every single time, he would try and kiss her when they were alone. Since she wouldn't, he would take advantage of the camera and kiss her where she couldn't refuse.

Isao was driving her home, so she could change for their "date". They were to have dinner than then go to a party that he was invited to.

"The party is at a friend's studio, and I want to make sure we are the talk of the room. Where something sexy for once, none of this cute shit you've been doing," Isao ordered coldheartedly. Kyoko was going to mention that she couldn't be sexy but didn't say anything. She found out about his true self a few dates ago. When they were being interviews or in the public eye, he was as sweet and charismatic as most stars, but when they were alone he tried to get physical and only got frustrated and angry with her when she told him no. She was lucky that each time was when he was dropping her off at her place, and she could escape quickly.

They arrived at Daruma-ya's, and she ran upstairs. He chose to stay in the car with his music blaring. They had a lot of time, and he told her if he didn't approve he was going to make her go back and try again.

"Stupid mean jerk," Kyoko grumbled as she shifted through her closet, jerking the hangers to the side trying to find something "sexy." She pulled out a long black skirt with a slit that only ran up to her knee. She shook her head and pulled a cobalt blue mini skirt. She tossed that one to the side as a maybe and then her fingers brushed against a plastic bag. She hesitated looking at the black dress bag. Inside was a dress she would never have picked out herself.

It was Natsu's dress and everything about it screamed her. She had to wear it for a school dance in Box 'R'. Apparently, it was designed only for her and fit her so well that they gave it to her as a sort of "job well done on the show" gift. She kept it in the back of the closet not really believing their comments on how it looked on her. "Sexy" was only one of the words that were used to describe her in that dress.

Kyoko took much longer than she thought, she used the makeup that Moko-san gave her and styled her hair in true Natsu fashion. She had to use a thong because the slit in the dress was so high that nothing else would do. A bra was out of the question but luckily the dress had some support to give a nice curve to her chest.

The dress was RED. It wasn't a shade of red nor was there any other colors to it. She stepped into it, and it slipped over her body like a glove. It was made for her remember. She buttoned the two buttons at the collar of the halter top behind her neck. It was lacy until it reached her chest then blended into a solid red then again moved back to lace at her stomach. The lace was very thick in design so you can only see the smallest shadow of her natural skin tone through it. There were three straps on each side of the dress under her arms that attached to the side and crawled up her back connecting to the collar. It left her back mostly bare except for these six straps. The dress's cut was low and started at the small of her back barely covering it. The fabric then curved over her butt and fell to the floor. The skirt was too long without the heels to match it. Not that it felt like she was wearing much a skirt. There slit on her left, that was so high it stopped around half way up her butt hence the thong. It showed so much skin, but Natsu felt so empowered wearing it. When she appeared on set in the dress, her skin was as red as the dress. Once Natsu appeared, not a person in the room would think she was embarrassed in it.

She slipped on the 4" black heels and walked down to the car. She stood up tall and walked around the tables to the front door of the restaurant. The room fell silent the moment she appeared. Everyone stopped eating as they stared at her. Even Taishou and Okami-san stopped what they were doing. Being a Friday night, the place was very busy, and she couldn't stop the blush and humiliation that spread across her face. Picking up her step as fast as the heels could go; she put her head down and apologized very softly to Okami-san as she passed her to the door.

"Um..." Okami-san said very quietly, but Kyoko ran out the door before anyone could say anything. Okami-san glanced at her husband with a worried look on her face. Everyone was still staring at the door.

"Eat!" Taishou shouted sternly, and the room filled with chatter once again about the gorgeous woman that left the restaurant. Okami-san was not please by some of the comments coming from the men and was thankful that her husband did not hear them.

The night air did nothing to help relieve her flush as she walked to the car. She had to practice for a couple of weeks to get use to the heels before her shoot so she walked easily in them. She opened the door to the Jag and stepped inside. She couldn't hear the low whistle that came from Isao's lips when all he saw was a completely bare curvy leg with a fuck me heel enter his car. The rest of her followed suit and she moved to straighten the dress back into position trying not to show off of the skin at her thigh. _Why did the slit have to be on the left side?_

"Very nice, Kyoko," he dropped all honorifics a while ago too. She felt his eyes on her body burning holes into her. She wanted to crawl into a hole. She swore that she was going to burn this dress after tonight. She didn't reply to his comment, instead turned to buckle her seatbelt and sat there. She pulled her purse onto her lap hoping to conceal herself a little bit.

The dinner went well considering she sat silently eating while he chatted with everyone around him and flirted with the waitress. Every single man in the room couldn't understand why he would do such a thing as they kept trying to talk to her. She felt the heated gazed of everyone in room while she ate but chose to ignore it.

She thought of Ren a lot more than usual around Isao. How things would be different if he was the one taking her out. The sweet words and conversations they've had in the past. They would talk about their work and maybe she can find out more about him. She was thinking of him when they took that picture at the movie promo. How wonderful it would be if he was standing there next to her with his body pressed against her. She blushed lightly as she drank her water. It amazed her how much she thought of him, wishing it was him instead of this… this… person.

_I wonder what he would think of the dress._ Somehow the thought of her wearing this dress for his eyes made her want to smile. _Maybe I won't burn the dress, _she thought offhandedly.

Dinner was over, and they were heading to the party. He wore a light gray blouse-like shirt under an open black blazer. It wasn't a mans dress shirt like what Ren would wear, but something silky and billowy. It was truly girly. He completed the outfit in simple black slacks and black leather dress shoes. She didn't really see him as an attractive person anymore, but she assumed that he was dressed nice. All she ever saw him as was the jerk that he was.

Everything went well at the party. They couldn't stop complementing his date which was exactly what he wanted. He kept her close to him throughout the whole thing. His hand kept playing with the straps on the back as she fought the urge to throw up every time she felt his hand on her skin. She smiled and nodded at all the right times, gave short answers when being addressed and thought of Ren when she wasn't being spoken too.

He pulled her away from the party earlier than expected to her relief. Hey, she was going home earlier than planned, she was thrilled! It was close to 10pm, and she smiled as her restaurant was coming into view; however, he wasn't slowing down like normal, and she watched it pass by.

"Um… you passed my place." Perhaps he didn't notice, she hoped.

"We aren't done yet," Isao said darkly. She turned to him ready to argue but saw his eyes lingering on her revealed thigh. She quickly pulled the skirt over it and placed her purse on her lap. He smirked and pulled into a parking garage. She wasn't watching where she was, she was looking at him trying to figure out where he was taking her. Kyoko watched him unbuckle his seat belt as she did hers and he turn towards her.

In a flash, his hand landed on her bare knee and his right arm went around the back of her seat. He leaned in and forced his lips upon hers. She gasped and tried to back away, but the car was so cramped she had nowhere to go. His lips crushed against hers roughly with bruising force. The arm rest was digging into her back as tried to escape his attack. His hand was pushing at the cloth of her skirt, forcing it up her as his hand disgustingly slithered up her right thigh. His tongue licked her lips, slime smearing across her mouth and chin. She twisted her face away, but that didn't deterred him. Isao licked and slobbered down her throat as she franticly searched for the door handle. She felt his hand switch to her inner left thigh under the skirt, creeping up her thigh towards her core and a panicked sound escaped her tightly closed lips. He thought to take advantage of her outcry and kiss her again, but she quickly shut her mouth as his lips came into contact. In her hurry, her lip caught between her teeth as he pressed his mouth onto hers, and she felt her teeth cut into her flesh.

Finally, Kyoko was able to open the door, and she fell back. She scraped her hands as she landed on the rough cement. Looking back into the car, she saw him snarl. His face twisted with anger and lust. She twisted around trying to get to her feet, trying to get away. She saw a door a little bit away and ran for it, but the heels made her slow. He heard a car door slammed closed and almost soundless footsteps running behind her. She felt herself jolt as he grabbed her arm. She let out a little scream as he shoved her against the cement wall. She clung onto her purse in front of her chest, arms crossed over it as he attacked her. It was the one thing that kept him away from her completely, and she was clinging on to it for dear life. His right hand immediately went up the slit of her dress, his hand wormed his way up her thigh and she felt him rip the worthless thong as his left grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. Kyoko tried to scream again, to call for help to do something but his mouth quickly stole away her voice.

His hand groped her ass as she felt his tongue take over her mouth. Her underwear was hanging uselessly around her right hip. His hands were groping around every piece of revealed flesh she couldn't hide. The only reason he wasn't at her chest was because of her purse. Kyoko could feel his fingers trying to slip between her legs, but she was successfully adverting away from his hand each time. His left hand finally left her jaw claw his way to the back of her neck and proceeded to rip the buttons on the back of the collar. She tried to scream the pain of his nails not only taking ripping the cloth but also some of her skin and clung to her purse to keep the dress from falling off. She tightened her grip on her bag, and her fingertips felt the slick metal of the pepper spray Ren gave her. She loosened her grip and fumbled for it. Hardening herself internally forcing her body to relax as much as possible causing him to pull away with a smile.

"That's a good girl," Isao whispered with satisfaction. Her hand pulled the cylinder free, popped off the cap, turned her head, shut her eyes and let all hell loose. The nozzle was cut in a way that only allowed you to spray in front of you comfortably. She held down for what felt like forever as his screams filled the garage. She pushed him away and stomped her heel into his foot and twisted. If his screams became louder because of that she couldn't tell. His hands were on his face, and he fell to the ground, withering around, rubbing his red, swollen, tear filled eyes, trying to fight the pain.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She heard him yell as she ran out of the garage. She was crying and trying to hold up the dress he tore. Kyoko ran for what seemed like forever. It was dark, and after a few blocks she finally realized that she may still not be safe yet. Simply because she escaped one man doesn't mean another couldn't come up and try to assault her again. She raised the pepper spray and shook it next to her ear. It was practically empty. _Maybe enough to dissuade one attacker,_ she thought with a grimace.

She walked around the area and blinked. The area looked familiar. There on the corner was the supermarket she would often go for supplies to cook Ren dinner. She turned to her left and saw it. It was Ren's building not a few yards away! Tears started to flow again as she ran across the street and up to his apartment.


	8. Comfort

Chapter 8 - Comfort

Ren was home at 9:30pm. There was something mindless on his TV set as he sat and though about earlier today. The interview went well, same old questions, same old answers. Time seemed to slip by as he watched the figures on screen do something.

Suddenly, a unexpected knocking sounded at the door. He looked up and saw it was 10:23pm making him frowned. _No one visited me at this time of the night anymore,_ he thought to himself. Kyoko was the only one who did, and he knew it couldn't be her. _She was out with the jackass._ Ren thought sourly. He walked over and opened the door a crack. He saw pale dirty skin outlined with red, the curve of a hip dipping into a delicate waist then a large bruise on a pale arm clutching a large purse. Finally, his sweet Kyoko's face, starting up at him, blood on her lip, cheeks stained with tears, make up running and eyes swollen and almost as red as the dress. He opened the door and pulled her inside, closed the door and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" Ren couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen her outside of work in weeks then she arrives at his door step so disheveled and obviously mistreated. Kyoko dropped her bag and the small vial of pepper spray to the floor and clung on to him crying in his arms.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, but only lasted a few minutes. Her cries softened to muted sobs, and he pulled her back to look at her face. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears.

"May I stay here for the night please?" She asked gently.

"Of course," Ren quickly agreed but couldn't believe she thought she had to ask. He watched her pull away, her hand at her neck trying to hold up the dress and sat down to take off her heels. He noticed her hands were bloody and dirty, and she winced as she sat on the floor. The heel of her shoe looked beaten, and her fingers shook as she tried several times to unhook the straps.

"Here let me help," Ren offered softly. He knelt down before her as she pulled her hand back and sniffed softly, her hand joining the other at her chest with the fabric that made up the collar hung loosely around them. He pulled off her shoe and then the other. He quietly set them aside and looked at her. Without warning he reached out for her, and stood up, scooping her into his arms bridal style. She didn't fight him like the last time he held her like this. In fact, she seemed to curl up against him. Ren wished he could be happy about that but there was no way, not with her so broken. He walked towards his couch, and she stopped him.

"No, please, could I take a bath first? I don't want to dirty your nice furniture," she whispered against his neck. He turned to her with a frown.

"Kyoko, you could be covered in tar, and I wouldn't care," Ren said softly making her smile slightly. He continued to walk to the couch, but she halted him once again.

"Please, I would like to take a bath," she asked again with her voice thick with more tears. "Please, let me get clean," Kyoko whispered with this haunting voice. He didn't question it any further, turned and walked her towards the bathroom. He set her down on her feet once they reached the door.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" She asked shyly with a gentle blush, and he nearly ran to get her a shirt and shorts. If she asked for the world, he knew he would die trying to get it for her. He returned before she could blink with a bundle of clothes.

"Thank you," she whispered and bowed slightly taking the clothes with one hand. Kyoko looked up at him with tear filled eyes and repeated. "Thank you for everything, Tsuruga-san."

Before he could respond, she closed the door, and Ren stood there. He heard the water turn on and gingerly touched the door with his finger tips. He backed away and walked to get his first aid kit and then to his front door. He had to busy himself, to get his mind off of what he assumed happened, off the girl in his shower, on anything but what was currently happening. He picked up her purse and saw the little pink vial of pepper spray. He lifted it and rage consumed his concern as he found it almost empty.

_The gun would have been better!_ Kuon clutched the pink cylinder as he walked to his table. He set her bag, the kit and the spray down and sat in front of it. The bruise on her arm, her dress torn, the blood on her lip, the more he thought about it the more murderous he became. _How did she get here? Where is he now? Can I find him, kill him and come back before she notices?_ Kuon strategically planned his every move, from the moment he found him to the moment Isao di...

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a door opening. He straightened up as he looked at the mouth of his hallway expectedly. Kyoko stepped out timidly wearing one of his black button-up shirts. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal her small hands, and it hung to mid thigh. From there, he saw his shorts falling a bit past her knee. Her face was scrubbed clean and her hair was slightly damp. She was caring the dress piled in her arms as she walked over. She looked down at him and smiled a very small smile and then sat down a respectable distance from him on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ren asked pathetically. _Really? That was the best you could come up with? You're an idiot! _He cursed at himself, but Kyoko looked back at him and nodded. He could feel her eyes following his movements as he went to the kitchen. He saw the tears threatening to fall but she held back. He would have every last tear from her tonight, and he would be sure to catch them all as they fell. He opened the cabinet with the glasses and heard her say something but didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked her, turning to look at her. Kyoko gestured to the top of the cabinet.

"That looks very good right now," she said almost seriously. Ren looked up at his hard alcohol and looked back at her as he reached up for it in an offer. If she wanted a drink, he could give her one. She was safe in his home and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She shook her head.

"Water is fine," she reaffirmed. Ren watched her try and give a normal smile, and it almost broke his heart. He nodded and got her a glass of water. He swiftly walked back, sitting closer to her and handed the glass to her. She took a drink and he saw the water tremble ever so slightly.

"Please, what happened, Mogami-san?" he asked gently as he pulled the first aid kit over. He took her right hand first which was the worse wound he could treat. There were several scratches on the heel of her hand, from what he wished he knew. He pulled out the antiseptic and a cotton ball to start at her hand when she stopped him.

"Um, could you," she stopped before she finished and twisted around slightly. Ren frowned not understanding what she was doing until she bent her head down and he saw her neck. Three deep scratches burrowed across her neck. They were only a few centimeters long but they were currently seeping blood. Kuon pressed his lips together as he saw those wounds, but Ren held him still. He raised the soaked little cotton ball to her neck and gently dabbed on it making her jump slightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely. Kuon was truly, from the bottom of his heart, sorry. Sorry that he didn't say yes to Lory, when he asked him to do another publicity date, sorry that fate somehow picked Isao for her to date, sorry that she was with him now, like this. He cleaned up the scratches and applied a large bandage on her neck. She thanked him again as she turned back towards him. Then he was allowed to treat her hand. Ren applied antiseptic and wrapped it. The left wasn't as bad, only needing a small bandage.

As he treated her, Ren listened to her repeat what happened tonight. Kyoko paused once Isao and her parked. Silence filled the room, but he made no effort to get her to continue. One look into those haunted eyes and he stayed quiet. Not to mention, he would probably be out of the apartment hunting down a man if she went into any sort of detail. He didn't have to prompt her though as Kyoko started her story back up when she remembered the pepper spray he gave her. He tenderly lifted her chin to see the cut on her lip. It wasn't very large but was still noticeable. She continued to talk and finished when she recognized where she was. He searched his kit and found a small bottle of tea tree oil.

Ren didn't know what to say. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go. He wanted to lock her up and then go kill the man who did this to her.

"We need to call the police," He said quietly. He took a cotton swap and soaked it with the oil. "This will make your lip swell a little, but it will also make it heal quicker," he informed her. Kyoko nodded and slightly opened her mouth. Her kissable lips bruised and beating made his blood run hot as he lightly dabbed the oil on her mouth.

Once he finished, she spoke, "please don't. I don't want to deal with it right now. Can we please wait till tomorrow?" Ren set the kit aside with a frown. He moved a stray hair out of her face and looked at her with the softest eyes. He loved her so much, and he didn't know what he could do for her. Her head leaned against his hand and a tear fell down her cheek and then another and another. Her hands covered her face, and he pulled her into his lap as he sat back. He removed the red clothing from her lap setting it aside and wrapped his arms around her. Kyoko feeling the warmth and comfort of this kind caring man, wrapped her arms around his neck and cried until she fell asleep.

Ren sat there for a while, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent deeply into his chest. He smelled his shampoo immediately, bringing a small smile on his lips, but underneath it was her. Her wonderful, heavenly scent filled his lungs, like her soft warm body filled his arms. He wished he could erase this night for her. While he enjoyed this bit of closeness between them, he would trade it for a hot second if she didn't have to endure what she went through tonight. After a little bit, Ren picked stood up as gently as he could and went to his bedroom. He carefully set her in his bed and then left to make some calls.

Kyoko woke up feeling very warm and safe. Such a heavenly scent surrounded her that she had to take a moment to place it. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the light of the day. She found herself in a rather large bed and remembered the events of the night before making her slink into the covers. She could feel the aches and pains but also the tightly wrapped bandage on her hand. She smiled. _Ren._ That was what that scent was. She was encased with it. It was on her skin and hair as well. She didn't want to leave, but her bladder was telling her otherwise.

She walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where found Ren sitting on his couch. He was wide awake and watching something on the television with the volume very low.

"Good Morning, Tsuruga-san," she announced her presence and smiled at him blushing. She couldn't stop thinking about how she just slept in his bed and was wearing his clothes. Ren smiled a genuine smile at her which made her want to melt. That was the real lady-killer smile. No one even came close to that smile of his. She stood there while Ren stood up with a bag in hand.

"Yashiro came by earlier with this," Ren said with a warm smile. "He stopped by your place and asked for a change of clothes for you from your landlords." He handed her a paper bag. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she took it from him. She loved being in Ren's clothes, but she wasn't wearing any underwear and that made her very uncomfortable. She walked into the bathroom, and she heard his voice through the door.

"He also brought over some food for breakfast, but if you don't want to cook, we can order out, or I can go get something for us to eat," he offered as Kyoko opened the door feeling like herself again. She wore a long white skirt and a basic light blue top. She had folded Ren's clothes and held them out for him.

"Thank you for your kindness last night. Please allow me to make you breakfast as thanks." Kyoko felt so rejuvenated and felt like she owed so much to him. Since she didn't want to leave, this allowed her to stay with him just a little longer.

"I would do anything for you, Mogami-san," his voice was so soft, she could barely hear it. Oh how those words made her heart sing. She had to quickly leave his sight before he notice the goofy love-stricken smile on her lips. Surely he meant it another way, but she was going to take as she liked. Little did she know that Ren truly did mean "_I love you._"

Kyoko cooked up a storm in his well equipped but sparsely used kitchen. She always felt like it was a crime to have a nice kitchen and not use it. He stood in the corner watching her work.

"I have something to show you once you are done. I hope it will make you feel better," Ren offered with a weak smile. Kyoko couldn't tell him that she already felt better. What happened last night scared her to her very core; however, having Ren here, taking care of her seemed to have chased away most if not all of her fears from that night. It was uncanny how he affected her so. She didn't understand why he was there for her, but she thought that was for another day.

They sat in front of the television where Ren had something paused. Once they were settled, he pushed play on the DVR.

_20 year old, Kuroski Isao was arrested today for assault charges to his current love interest, an actress by the name of Kyoko from LME. _

_Here we have photos of Kuroski-san attempting to rape the young woman from the garage's security cameras. _

Kyoko looked away from the screen. Not wanting to see those awful photos. She smiled at Ren who put a hand on hers offering what comfort he could.

_There has been no comment from Akatoki Agency or LME about this incident but from what we can see, Kyoko was able to defend herself and fled the scene. Please watch later today as we get more information on this story._

The screen went black as Ren turned off the television.

"We have a meeting today to see President Takarada and all work for the day has been cancelled for us," he informed her.

"Oh no! I can't have you do that for me. You should work." Kyoko exclaimed making Ren chuckle.

"I'm not leaving you alone today. You will have to deal with it," he insisted. Kyoko blushed. _It really isn't a burden, _she thought mildly. There was a knock at the door, and Ren stood to answer it.

Kyoko finished her food and found Ren's plate cleared. She was slightly shocked he ate everything she gave him but was happy nevertheless.

"Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro came rushing over to her and took her hands into his.

"I'm so happy you are ok! Ren called me and told me to get you clothes and food and wouldn't say anything other than you was attacked. Then I heard on the news about that evil Isao and…" Kyoko laughed, overjoyed at someone caring so deeply for her. He hugged her, and she saw an angry woman over his shoulder.

"Moko-san!" Kanae's head was hanging low, her hair was hiding her face as she stood there trembling in the middle of Ren's living room. Yashiro let go of Kyoko and backed away as she walked over to her best friend. Suddenly, Kanae rushed over and fiercely hugged her, hiding her face in Kyoko's shoulder.

Moko-san was crying.

"I'm so glad you are ok," Kanae sobbed into her shoulder. Horrible guilt flooded Kanae as she held her friend. All the words of encouragement to date that terrible man, all the pressure and then see Kyoko bandaged up and still smiling after that. It was all too much.

Kyoko couldn't stop the tears from falling either, having the warm comfort of so many people that now loved her. Their emotions over the events got the best of them, and they both fell onto the floor crying into each other's arms. After some time, everyone trooped to the president's office. In the room was another older man talking to him. The president halted his conversation as soon as Kyoko walked into the room. Lory stood up, walked over and looked her over.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, and Kyoko nodded with a small smile.

"Everyone has helped me tremendously," she told him and looked at the group behind her, especially at Ren who only smiled sweetly back at her. Lory looked up at Ren's face and nodded. _Of course he would. Any real man would,_ Lory thought.

Lory introduced the other man as the president of Akatoki Agency. The man bowed deeply and stayed in that position for a long time as he voiced his apology, "You have my deepest regrets and apologies for what happened to you, Mogami-san. Please know that if you need anything, my company will be there for you."

Kyoko tried to bow back, but Ren stopped her. His hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly. She looked up at him confused, and he shook his head.

"What is going to happen to him?" Ren voice was dark. She looked at him and saw the dark lord appear but for once was not directed at her. She looked over to Moko-san, and she too was looking at the president in fury.

Akatoki's president straightened up but Lory replied, "He will most likely make bail, but the show will be cancelled or re-shot with a different actor. He will be dropped, and I doubt anyone would pick him up after this."

"Can't we do more than let him walk free," Kanae spoke up outraged.

"We can kill his career, but we can't do anything about the law. He was caught in an attempted rape, and the judge can allow bail since it is his first offense," Lory explained.

"What if he comes looking for her?" Yashiro spoke.

Lory looked at her and asked, "Does he know where you live?" Kyoko nodded as she placed a hand over Ren's, which was resting on her shoulder.

"Can she live with you, Kotonami-kun?" Kanae grabbed her hand and nodding at the president. Lory continued, "I don't want you alone for a while, until we know what happens. We can assign you a temporary bodyguard as you do your shows."

Ren spoke up, "I can take her anywhere she wants. She doesn't need that. We are working together on the movie anyway. I can drop her off wherever Kotonami-san is at, and we will trade off." He looked at Kanae, and she nodded sharply. She wouldn't let her friend be taken advantage like this again. Lory asked Kyoko if this was ok, and she agreed.

The meeting was adjourned, and Ren offered to take her home.

"I can do that," Kanae spoke up her hand still wrapped around Kyoko's. Ren wanted to argue to refrain. He had his time with her last night. Kanae probably needed her time as well.

"Of course, have a pleasant night. Call me if you need to go anywhere. Please remember not to go anywhere alone, Mogami-san." Ren started to walk away, and Kyoko turned to Kanae.

"Let me talk to him please, Moko-san," Kyoko pleaded. Kanae gave her an annoyed look but nodded. Kyoko ran down the hall and grabbed Ren's arm. They were about to leave through the second door and onto the main floor when she stopped them.

"Is there anything wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked concerned. She looked at him with big gold eyes.

"May I have a moment with Tsuruga-san, please?" she asked. His eyes softened and nodded. He slipped behind the door and closed it. Kyoko started to speak, but Ren stopped her. He opened the door and there stood Yashiro trying to listen in. Yashiro smiled up at Ren guilty.

"I'll just be over here," Yashiro said and promptly walked away.

Ren sighed as he closed the door, and then turned his attention to Kyoko. "What is it, Mogami-san?"

"Kyoko-chan," She whispered. Ren couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't looking at him, so he asked her to repeat that.

"Please call me Kyoko," she repeated. She couldn't looked up at him, her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment but she still had the courage to ask, "May I call you Ren-kun?" She fidgeted at her bold request. After everything she had been through she felt closer to him. While she still respected him very much, she thought it wrong somehow when he called her Mogami-san.

She finally looked up and saw the most brilliant smile decorating his face. She felt everything around her melt. Her heart was trying to break out of her chest and she stopped breathing. Staring at that face, she felt like she had seen it before. She turned her face down her mind racing with his face imprinted inside of her, reminding her of something.

"Yes, please do, Kyoko-chan," Ren said warmly. She felt something touch her briefly as she blushed hearing her name from his voice. She was still standing by the door when Kanae walked up to her.

"Hey! Wake up! You are done right?" Kyoko looked around, and Ren was already gone. She smiled to Kanae and nodded.

"Yes! Lets go home, Moko-san!"


	9. Intermission

Intermission

_Two Days Later_

Isao walked down the hallway of Akatoki Agency for the last time.

_I'll show them and that fucking bitch, no one can fuck with me, _Isao growled to himself. He had a scowl on his face as he was making his way out of the building, formulating a plan of revenge. He saw a beautiful woman leave a room and recognized the goddess of managers, Shoko Aki. He begged and pleaded multiple times with her to dump the kid she had and take him on instead.

"Aki, baby, how about you come away with me," he tried to grab her hand, and she swiftly took it out of reach.

"Drop dead, bastard," Shoko snapped and continued to walk away while he walked backwards slowly admiring the view.

He didn't notice the door from the room she left was still open, nor did he notice the hands of the person that grabbed him and pulled him inside. He crashed into the room and his back landed on the edge of a small table. He groaned in pain as he sat on the floor. The door closed shut and a lock was thrown.

"What the fuck man!" He cursed as he rubbed his back. After a moment Isao looked up to see a young blonde singer looming over him.

"Hello, Isao. We need to have a little chat," the young singer said darkly. A tabloid paper was thrown at him with the blurry pictures of him assaulting Kyoko. He looked at the page, and his eyes widened in fear as a shadow crept closer to him.

_Welcome to the 6 o'clock news. _

_Today Kuroski Isao was found beaten half to death in an alley near the hospital. _

_As you remember, Kuroski Isao was recently released from the assault charges against LME's Kyoko-san. He made a rather expensive bail and was released from his contract from Akatoki Agency. _

_Sources say he suffered a broken arm, nose and two broken ribs along with severe bruising. He will be let out in a week. Reports claim he was attacked but fails to mention who did it. One comment was made that he "simply wants to go home." _

Shoko walked over from her kitchen with a bag of ice and a soft drink. She sat down on her couch and roughly placed the ice on Sho's hand.

"Ow Shoko! That hurts," Sho whined taking the drink as well as adjusting the bag on his knuckles.

"Serves you right," she said with a frown but couldn't help but smile so very pleased by his actions.


	10. Perfection

Chapter 9 - Perfection

Kyoko was able to move back within a week of moving out since Isao left Tokyo after being released from the hospital. She didn't take very many things to begin with, so the move back was easy. She was filming and back to her usual schedule in no time. The thing with Kuroski did get her name out there. She was asked to do several interviews which she hoped to promote Box 'R'and Embrace no Evil; however, she ended up only doing one.

It was awful. All they wanted to talk about was Kuroski. While she was the victim, and they praised her for defeating him, she simply wanted to forget the whole thing.

Ren watched the show and tried to warn her before hand. He was standing off stage the moment Kyoko finished the show. She looked up at him completely exhausted and sighed. He smiled at her and took her away.

"How does hamburger sound?" He asked her as he drove away from the studio. She smiled up at him and nodded. He pulled into a small restaurant, and she peeked in before going in. Ren donned his cap and waited behind her.

"What are you doing, Kyoko-chan?" He bent down a little and whispered in her ear.

"I'm making sure it's safe," she told him. Kyoko stood up, looked towards Ren and found his face so very close to hers making her blush lightly.

"There aren't very many people, so we should be fine," she commented looking away from his handsome face. Ren smiled humorously at her as they walked in and took a back booth. She sat all the way to the corner of the seat, trying to use Ren as a shield. He watched her as she eyed the room behind him suspiciously and couldn't help his smile.

"You want my cap?" He offered as he pulled it off and plopped it on her head. It was big on her small head and fell over her eyes. He chuckled as she straightened it. She grinned as she tried to get it to sit right and shook her head. She slid it across the table back to him, and he slipped it back on once the waitress came for their orders.

"How long does it take to get use to people coming up to you on the street?" She asked curiously as she played with her silver ware.

"It actually gets old very fast," Ren told her with a little sigh. She frowned at his words and he tried to lighten his statement, "but it isn't so bad. You get to do what you enjoy which many can't say they do. Publicity is the hardest part. If you focus on what you enjoy, everything else will fade away."

Kyoko thought about his words for a moment. _Focus on the good things? _Her mind jumped from one thought to another: getting to act as so many colorful characters, seeing so many new places and meeting so many wonderful people. Her eyes flickered up to the man across from her and felt her face heat up slightly. "I'll do that," she agreed and graced him with a sweetest smile.

Ren was gazing at her from across the table with a natural smile on his lips. Their food arrived fairly quickly, and she dived in. The expressions on her face were priceless as usual. Kyoko opened her eyes after swallowing her first bite and caught him staring at her. She sent a glare at him making his smile widen. He tried to swallow it, but she really didn't care. She grinned at him and took another bite.

"Even though things ended badly, you will get bonuses out of this. I heard you got another offer in. Even though you are full at the moment, you will continue to get new roles," Ren tried to reassure her. She simply nodded. "Maybe you'll even get an enchanted princess role," he added making her blush feverishly.

"Now, you're teasing me. No one does that anymore." She pouted slightly, even if she did wish they still made them. He shrugged.

"They may not make them like the books, but they are happily ever after stories out there." His voice sounded wishful. She watched him for a moment eating his meal.

"Do you believe in happily ever after, Ren-kun?" He coughed uncomfortably at her question. "Ah. You don't have to answer that," she quickly amended.

"No, it's ok. I do actually. My parents are very much in love and are still together. I hope to have that as well," he met her eyes, "with someone one day." His eyes shifted back down to his food. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and the blush returned full force.

Their meal was done, and Ren took her back to her place. He walked her to her door and she was reminded of Isao on their first "date". She paused in front of the door and looked up at him.

"Thank you for the treat, Ren-kun and as always for the ride home," Kyoko said gratefully and before she knew it, his hand was gently caressing her cheek. Kyoko blinked and looked up at him with wide eyes as he smiled that dazzling angelic smile down at her. She could feel her heart stop and the air escape her partially opened lips. She saw something flicker across his brown eyes, his fingers hesitating at her face and then it was gone. Ren seemed to have made a decision and took a step back.

"Have a good night, Kyoko-chan. I'll pick you up tomorrow for our shoot," he said softly and started walking backwards to his car. She felt the blood in her body rush to her face as her heart started again. Did she really think he was going to kiss her? She nodded at him making him smile gently at her and turned around. Kyoko took a deep breath, quickly rushed inside the restaurant. It was already past closing, so the restaurant was long emptied as she made her way upstairs to bed.

Outside, Ren sat in his car. He was breathing very slowly, focusing on calming the beat of his heart, the steady intake of breath entering his lungs and exiting slowly. Those lips and the eager look on her face flashed in his mind, and he couldn't help but think... maybe.

_She couldn't possibly… could she?_


	11. Love

Chapter 10 - Love

Kyoko was called in to find out her travel and living arrangements for the shoot at Hokkaido. They were scheduled to stay for five days and four nights, but if everything goes smoothly, they could come back early. She walked up to Sawara's desk and bowed in greeting.

"Hello, Sawara-san. Do you have my information?" Kyoko prompted. Sawara nodded, found a manila envelope with her name on it and held it out to her.

"I've gotten another offer for you. This one you may be able to take. This is your last week of the movie right?" He handed her the script as she nodded. "You can give me your answer after you come back. Be aware that you will be busy with the movie premiere and such, so you will be very busy if you take up the new drama for a week or so."

"Thank you, Sawara-san." She bowed again and walked out. Today was relatively calm.

Kyoko tucked the script under her arm and opened the manila envelope first, inside was a key, plane tickets and the schedule for the week. She departs on Sunday afternoon to arrive late afternoon. Shooting starts Monday. She had all day Saturday to pack and get ready for her trip. She took out the key. It was a simple basic key with nothing attached to it. The simplicity of it made her frown. Normally hotels used card keys that she would pick it up at the front desk. Maybe they were renting out old cabins since she was going to a national park. She shrugged, put the key away and closed the envelope up.

She spent most of Saturday working at Daruma-ya as she was finally able to and give her dues to her favorite landlords.

"Kyoko-chan, you don't have to help out. You are very busy. You should rest on one of your few days off," the Okami-san told her worriedly while Kyoko was wiping down a table, dressed in a simple pale red kimono.

"I enjoy working here with you," Kyoko reassured the kind older woman and then apologized, "I'm sorry I don't get to do it as often as I should." The motherly figure shook her head with a smile and let the child help. Kyoko stayed throughout the day and into the evening. On Sunday morning, she mentally checked off her items preparing for the flight. While in her room, her phone rang. _Unknown Number_ flashed on the screen. She smiled.

"Hello?" Kyoko answered already knowing who it was.

"Kyoko-chan, How are you today?" Ren's deep smooth voice greeted her making her smile widened.

"I'm doing well, Ren-kun, yourself?" Kyoko sat on the floor with her suitcase in front of her.

"I'm good. I wanted to see if you were ready," he asked.

Kyoko nodded even though she was on the phone. "Yes, are you coming over now?"

"I'll be there in half an hour," he replied sending her into overdrive to get ready. She knew she was done, everything was in her suit case, but she liked being prepared. Thirty minutes later, she was down stairs and saying goodbye to her landlords as Ren pulled up with Yashiro.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan. Ready for the trip?" Yashiro asked as he opened the door for her, and Ren placed her luggage in the trunk. Yashiro offered her the front seat like usual, but she actually preferred the back seat. While it was mostly out of respect, she also got a much better view of the person driving than she would sitting in the front. Once they arrived at the airport, she found out they were going to fly in LME's private plane.

"I thought we were going to fly with everyone else?" Kyoko asked timidly. She was sure that everyone was flying at the same time.

"Each agency made arrangements for each of their talents, so everyone's is different. President Takarada allowed this since it was only the three of us," Yashiro informed her. Kyoko didn't question it any further but the moment she stepped into the aircraft, she wanted to argue. It was lavish. She really hadn't been in a plane before but this is something out of a movie with couches and tables instead of pint sized air craft seats. The whole plane looked like some long living room, complete with a mini bar and an entertainment center. It was like a living room with wings.

"Is this really what you fly in all the time?" Kyoko asked Ren with her eyes dancing with excitement as she looked around.

"No, actually, this is the President's personal plane," Ren told her. "Since we are only going to Hokkaido, it can be back by the end of the day and be ready for him should he need it." Ren sat down in one of the oversized chairs as Yashiro sat at one that was more desk-like. Kyoko climbed onto the seat across from Ren and looked out the window.

"Is this your first time flying?" Ren asked. She nodded excitingly.

"I took the train when I moved to Tokyo. Honestly, I thought we would take the train to Hokkaido too, but I gather that wouldn't be safe for you." Kyoko's mind flashed to images of waves of women trying to get a piece of Ren. She shook her head.

"President Takarada wanted to make this special, I suppose," Ren mumbled softly though she didn't hear him. Kyoko finally settled down as the plane prepared to take off. She set her bag down next to her and buckled in the seatbelt. Never taking her eyes off the window she watched as Tokyo grew farther and farther away until she saw nothing but clouds. Ren didn't take his eyes away from her the entire time. Her face showed innocent amazement at something he took for granted. He'll admit the president's plane was nicer than usual, but he always found any flight he took boring.

"Do you enjoy flying, Ren-kun?" Her voice snapped him out of his daze.

"I really don't think much of it anymore. After being in a flight for 12 hours straight multiple times, it loses its appeal," he said thoughtlessly.

"Your family lives in America, right?" Kyoko asked. He hesitated but felt there was no harm in answering her question and nodded. _I need to tell her._ He watched her as she shuffled through her bag and came out with a script. _Later._

"What's that?" Ren inquired. She didn't seem to mind his lack of interest in talking about his family. That or perhaps she thought there was nothing more to say.

"A new script. I haven't accepted yet, but I thought I'd get a chance to review it since Sawara-san gave me this week to look at it." She opened it up and started reading.

Ren stared out the window. _How am I going to tell her?_ They are getting so close now. She accepts his every invitation and even offers to cook for him without Yashiro's interventions. Even Yashiro noticed a change in her attitude towards him.

_Do you remember, Hizuri Kuu? I'm his kid._ Ren rolled his eyes. _Of course she does, you idiot. She is always calling him, more so than his own son._

_Did you ever wonder what my real name was? Well, it's Kuon. No, not corn. K-U-O-N. Yes, Kuu's son. Yes, I'm Corn from your childhood. No, wait please don't go._ Kyoko's fleeting image scampered away from him in his head. Ren shook that image out of his head and sighed. What if he dyed his hair back blond and hoped she would connect one and one together. He smirked to himself. _She would probably get 11 instead of two._

Ren was deep in his thoughts and didn't notice Kyoko's eyes watching him. She had her eyes raised and watched him from behind her lashes while pretending to read the script hiding most of her face. _What is he thinking about? Hopefully he doesn't catch me staring._ Kyoko blushed at the thoughts entering her mind.

The flight was over quickly, and they disembarked. Yashiro found the driver holding the LME sign and directed them to it. Their car was, of course, a lavish limo making Ren sighed.

"You know the president." Yashiro laughed. They hopped in and drove in silence as they rode through the beautiful park. They were to film near Asahidake Onsen, a small village that catered to the tourist. Once they reached the village, Ren was surprised to find themselves passing it and taken to large vacation home about ten minutes outside of the village.

"Where are we, Yashiro-san?" Ren asked.

"This is the President's home. Since he found out that you two were shooting out here, he figured this would be nice. This is peek time for tourist, and he didn't want you two in a hotel filled with them. He said there were plenty of room for you two," Yashiro explained, and Ren found his wording odd.

"You aren't staying with us?" Kyoko asked confused. She had turned away from the scenery finally paying attention to the conversation.

"No, I have family here. I didn't tell you that?" Yashiro said innocently. Ren felt his face slipping.

"No, you didn't," Ren said darkly.

"I do. My sister lives here, she is all about saving the rainforest and all that stuff. Save the world one plant at a time." He didn't sound like he cared for such things. "Anyway, I'll be staying at her place in town. I don't have many opportunities to see my family being your manager and all." Yashiro gave him big sad puppy dog eyes. "I do hope you don't mind. I will be there for the shoots as usual ,and we can get together early every day and discuss what events are happening for the day. I would very much like to see my nephews and nieces before they don't know their uncle anymore," Yashiro said with a pleading voice.

Ren couldn't take it anymore and agreed, "Ok, ok!" Yashiro smiled in triumph.

"I'll catch you two tomorrow then, 8 o'clock." Yashiro waved good bye and took off with the limo. Their luggage was already put inside during their conversation with Yashiro.

"Shall we get settled then?" Ren stated but there was no reply. He looked around and found he was talking to himself. Kyoko was already wondering around the area looking at things that only she could probably imagine.

He walked over to where she was. He saw her sort of dancing around between the trees. It reminded him of the days he spent with her near the spring as they were children. _Perhaps this won't be so bad after all, _Ren thought with a playful smile.

"Kyoko-chan, let's unpack and we can try and take a little walk before night fall," he offered. She turned and looked at him with a smile then nodded. She walked up a small incline to reach him, and they headed to the house.

It was huge and mostly western style. The door opened to the living room with a dark brown sectional couch that curved around taking up most of the floor. The first thing they noticed was the windows. There was no actual wall just a long set of folding windows that made a wall. She ran over and started to open them up, they were set on a track and slid easily to the side folding along the way. She stepped out onto a large patio with an outdoor fireplace and the grandest view of the park. It looked like there was an acre of land in front of her and then it descended downhill allowing her to see the lush valleys beyond. She looked over to her left and found the house was L-shaped. There was an extension from the house, and she ran to look inside.

"HE HAS HIS OWN OUTDOOR HOTSPRING!" She yelled astonished.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here." Ren was leaning against the door frame. He was smiling at her as she ran around the house looking at everything. He was impressed as well but the way she found things in the house was more entertaining than checking things out himself.

"This is too much!" Her eyes wondered the area.

"He probably bought this land simply for that spring. You should see the kitchen," he mentioned and Kyoko's eyes widened as she brushed past him and ran looking for the kitchen. By the time he found her again, she was on her knees on the verge of tears. Right in the middle was not one but two long islands, each with its own sink. One of them had a huge gas cook top stove with a large vent over it. The walls were covered in more windows and there was a large fireplace next to some simple seating to the right side of the room, the left had its own room for baking with another large island and two large ovens. It had items in this kitchen she had never in her life used before. She thought cooking for Maria's birthday party was fun, what could she do with this kitchen?

Ren watched as she explored every nook and cranny of the kitchen and took a mental note. _Build a custom kitchen only for her._ She would have been happy in anything but he would have to give her what she wanted. Plus, she could cook meals with my father. Kyoko finally finished taking one last look at the huge kitchen and walked over to Ren.

"Let's go for the walk," she suddenly exclaimed.

"Are you sure? We can stay here and look at the house. We haven't unpacked yet or anything," Ren offered unsure but she shook her head.

"I heard running water nearby. I want to see it," Kyoko said excitedly. Ren nodded and followed her outside. The day was still bright, but it was getting late. If they took too long he would be forced to take them back before sunset. Luckily, the stream was actually really close to the house. The trees crowded the bank, but it was very shallow and was warm out, so Kyoko kicked off her shoes and splashed around. Ren sat with his back to a tree and watched as she held her skirt up and kicked the water around. His mind was in a haze as he watched her play.

Kyoko watched him from the corner of her eye. He looked so comfortable in the shade. There was an relaxed expression on his face as if nothing in the world bothered him. It reminded her of the carefree days of their past. The way Corn would lay on the ground as she chatted his ear off. She smiled to herself. _Well that didn't change much. _He was still a great listener. _It's time. Let's see how he reacts._ She took a deep breath, and she looked mischievously to Ren.

"Hey, Kuon, this reminds me of time we played together in Kyoto as kids, huh?" she said casually.

"Yes, it does," he replied without thinking. Her smiled widened as he stiffened in shock. She watched him process what she said as she took a few steps towards him.

"How… when… But I…" She giggled as she stopped in front of him and crouching down before him. Her head tilled to the side slightly, her eyes sparkling with laughter in them.

"It was a few weeks ago, when I asked you to call me by my first name. The look on your face and the way you said it… I remembered your face. " She looked to the ground blushing, and he sat before her stunned.

"Once I saw you again, it was completely obvious." She looked up at him with concern and sadness over her face and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Corn," she looked away again, "I was so blind, will you forgive me?"

Ren couldn't believe his luck. This had to be a dream, one he never wanted to wake up from. While she was looking away, awaiting his reply, he leaned forwards and took her in his arms. She squeaked in response, and he crushed her against him. His whole body enveloped her.

"Kyoko, Kyoko. I wanted to tell you so many times, I was afraid you would hate me. I wanted to keep you around for as long as I could. I should be begging for your forgiveness, keeping this from you." She wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled away to look at her face.

She was looking at him with the same expression she had when they took her photo at the movie promo, her eyes were sparkling and her face was radiant with love. He slid his hand from behind her and caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Kyoko. I always have since we were kids," he confessed suddenly. She stood there shocked in his arms. Once she realized who he was, the fairy prince from her past, she thought she had regained her long lost friend. Yes, she fell in love with him, but it yet another unrequited love. Never did she expect a confession from him after revealing what she knew. Still the moment he said it, she thought she was dreaming. He held her face in his hands and tears fell from freely from her eyes as she leaned into his hand. She looked into his face and saw that he meant what he said.

"You do? Me? You love me?" She choked on the words a little. He leaned down and stole her lips for the first time. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands clenched his shirt as they share their first of many kisses. She pulled back far enough for their lips to break contact with her eyes still closed. That kiss was enough of an answer for her.

"I love you, Kuon," Kyoko whispered back.


	12. Day 1

**A/N: Strong explicit Lemons from this point on. Enjoy**

Chapter 11 – Day 1

They walked back to the house, hand in hand, when they could. Every time they had to separate due to some obstacle they would quickly find a way to join hands again. It was time for dinner, and the kitchen was stocked with all types of foods. Kyoko quickly made dinner for them, and they watched the sunset. With their new found confession, questions were asked, and Kuon spoke about his troubled past. It took most of the evening and into the night when he felt like he told her everything. Kyoko was quiet most of the time which made Kuon fearful, but she never let go of his hand.

"It's in the past," she said with resolution, "I want to leave our unhappy memories there, yours and mine. I only want to look at the present here with you and the future. If our past comes to haunt us, we will take it on together." She looked up into his eyes as she spoke, slowly easing the look of angst in them. He softly smiled and kissed her again. After another hour or so of talking, they retreated to their rooms for the night.

The next morning was full of quiet embarrassments, eagerness and hope. For poor Kyoko, who finally found someone who loved her in return, she was plagued with other thoughts as well. Yes, she did have some interesting thoughts of Sho when she thought they were in love, but this was different. Sho was attractive but those fantasies were always lacking imagination. Now standing in the kitchen with Ren's eyes on her as she cooked or as they sat down and ate, even as they simply sat together in silence she couldn't help but think those kind of thoughts.

It didn't help matters when he walked out of his room, fresh from a shower with his shirt still open. His chest, pale and strong, peeking from the dark fabric of his clothes, Ren was towel drying his hair which caused the muscles in his pecks to flex slightly. She found herself staring when the shirt moved as he walked over to the table where she set down breakfast. Her eyes slid down to his flat abs showing the barest hint of muscle coiling underneath. She found his belly button and noticed small pale hairs running down below it to only disappear into his jeans. Kuon hung the towel around his neck, and the show ended as he started to button up his shirt. Kyoko blushed and continued to set the table up. She could smell him as he came closer and sat down. He smelled wonderful, and she remembered when she woke up in his bed surrounded by his scent.

"Good morning, Kyoko. Did you sleep well?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee made with the fancy coffee machine she took an hour trying to figure out this morning. Even with all of the revelations last night, she was exhausted and fell asleep rather quickly.

"Yes, I did. The room is beautiful and was very comfortable. Did you sleep well?" Kuon nodded, but he got less sleep than she did. He couldn't believe everything that happened yesterday, and the fact that she was still right there beside him was mind blowing. He had to keep telling himself that it was real. He did eventually fall asleep but didn't really notice when, but he felt like he slept a full eight hours. He awoke bright eyed and eager to face the day with Kyoko. His Kyoko, who knew everything!

The food was delicious; it was made up of rice, miso soup and salty tamagoyaki, all small proportions to accommodate his appetite. A knock was heard at the door, and Kuon stood to answer it.

"Good morning, Ren," Yashiro answered brightly and walked in. He whistled at the inside of the home but didn't look around. He simply walked over and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san. Would you like some breakfast?" Kyoko stood up ready to serve him something to eat, but he shook his head.

"I already ate, thank you, Kyoko-chan, but the coffee smells wonderful, is there any left?" Yashiro asked hopeful. Kyoko nodded and went to grab some for him. Ren sat down, back to his usual persona and continued to eat.

"How did it go last night?" Yashiro whispered to him. Ren looked at him blankly and smiled a small smile.

"Fine," he replied but didn't offer another word. No doubt his manager was hoping for a detailed play by play of what happened between them but he wasn't going to say what happened. If he was waiting for this to happen for longer than Kuon was; Ren was going to let him think everything was still the same until Yashiro figured it out.

"Humph," Yashiro sighed. _Even living alone with her nothing happens._ He should have known better. Kyoko returned with his coffee with a tray of cream and sugar. Ren was the only one who took his coffee black.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan." He took a sip as he pulled out his planner. "We have our first meeting at 9am where most everyone was staying. Today's shoot will be mostly Ren's. Kyo's team will be arriving at the area and setting up the force that will be trying to find Oonishi. There will be a lot of relocating in this so be prepared to travel to various areas. This will also be our only daylight shots. The rest of the filming this week will happen at night," Yashiro explained as they ate.

They finished their breakfast and located the garage for a car. There were three different types. Ren decided to take the Jeep, something more fitting to the area around them than any sedan they would have normally gotten, and it was the least flashy. It was a standard green, fully loaded with a soft top.

They arrived at the lodging with plenty of time. The "hotel" was actually numerous small cabins spread over a large area and a main building which had their main lodge, restaurant, equipment rentals, gift shops and other things a tourist may need, even guides for hire. The cast of Embrace No Evil all united at one of the conference centers they provided. Director Nakamura stood at the front and started at 9am sharp.

"Today will be the about entire police force out setting up for the catch. Everyone will be roaming the rave area to look for potential locations for the kill. This means small caves, thick brushed areas anything with some sort of cover. This will be the biggest rave we have film since it is based outdoors instead of the confines of a building. We will be shooting at the rave area to execute the stake out. Once we finish that shoot, we will start the setup for the rave," Nakamura told everyone and detailed more information about the scheduled.

The meeting was dismissed quickly, and they all left to the shooting location. Kyoko hung on to dear life as she bounced up and down in the cab of the jeep as Ren tried to ease over a very rocky road. They arrived at a large open area that bled into the woods where everything would take place. Camera, props and sound equipment were all being carted down a wide hiking path.

"Looks like we have to walk the rest of the way," Ren said casually. They walked about a two kilometers until they found their group. It was easy to find as everyone was everywhere pinning cameras and mikes up high in trees and setting up props and other things needed for the shoot. In the middle of a group of trees was a shack. There the crew was setting up major generators for the equipment as well as drinks and snacks for the everyone. It was also going to double as the main point of the party where the DJ would be at. There were several tents setup up at the side that were meant for their dressing room. Director Nakamura walked over to their little group looking at Ren,

"Tsuruga-san, go get dressed and get your make up done over in number 2." He looked down to Kyoko and continued, "I'm sorry Kyoko-san you won't be needed till hopefully tonight, but you will be in number 3 if we get to that point." Kyoko shook her head not minding. It's been awhile since she sat on the side lines and watched Ren acted. Ren walked down to Tent 2 and slipped inside while she stood with Yashiro.

Ren emerged in hikers gear. He wore a dull blue short sleeved shirt that hugged his chest and shoulders like a lover would. It was un-tucked over light grey cargo shorts that fell slightly above his knee with brown mid-height hiking boots and dark thick socks. The only time she saw him in shorts was when he was ten, and he had grown so very much in those last twelve years. He walked over to the rest of his police team, which were all dressed in hiker's gear. Others had pants but mostly shorts and none had a shirt that was tight as his. They were to look like hikers if the ravers came too early to start setting up. Kyoko sat by the tents where most of the on-lookers of the film hung around when they started filming.

**Satome stood with his team gathered around him next to the shack.**

**"Here is where everything is going to take place. We need to scout the area for any potential locations she could take her next victim. Look for anything with a decent amount of cover; she always takes them in practically invisible areas. There is where the DJ and most of the illegal substances will be located so the rave will be gathered all around it." Satome paused and looked at his men for a moment. **

**"I've told you before we are not here for a drug bust; we are here to catch the killer. We still don't know what she looks like so everyone is to direct their men to follow ANYONE being led out of the party for any reason." **

**Satome raised his arm and with two fingers up he waved twice. "Do this when you find someone to follow. Abe will be on the stage taking note. Now there as been no evidence of sexual intercourse therefore it is safe to assume that the killer kills before they actually perform. So if you follow a couple, you come back once they start going at it. Got that, Kobayashi?" Satome glared at a certain man through the crowd. Everyone chuckled as the young officer just grinned but nodded. **

**"Report back if you find her. Everyone will drop position and back you up. Got that?" Everyone nodded and then broke up to explore the area.**

They filmed them all talking and then breaking up to search the area. They started to film them one at a time walking around and noting different locations. Everything went smoothing as Ren was the only one with lines at the moment. It took a couple of hours as they wanted to shoot the scene in different angles.

Kyoko wasn't paying much attention to anything but the tallest figure in the group. She knows every technical detail of his body except for one but never really appreciated it until recently. Since he was the lead detective on the case, everything about him demanded attention even in civvies wear. All eyes were on his face, except her which kept wondering down his frame. The shirt moved across his skin like she wished she could, every movement caused the material to give way to his muscular frame. Once he started walking around she watched the muscle in his calf flexed as they worked to move him up and down the rough terrain. His thighs filled the shorts with no effort as he climbed on and off larger rocks. Once he crouched down with his back towards her, she flushed at the way the shirt stretched across his broad shoulders, and the shorts curved around his ass. Yashiro must have noticed Kyoko in a daze then heat up, because he came over with a cold bottle of water.

"You look like you need it," Yashiro, himself, was sweating in the heat of the woods. Kyoko wore a very breezy skirt and sleeveless blouse that breathed very well. She didn't really think it was particularly hot earlier but now, she did feel a warmth that had nothing to do with the weather. She mumbled a thank you and took a drink of the cold water.

Ren was finally done with his parts and walked over towards them. She tried not to look at him and his sweat kissed skin. Yashiro offered him another bottle of water as he got close enough.

"Thank you. What do you think?" He asked her. He leaned on a tree and took a long drink from the bottle looking out to the crew filling his partners' exploration.

"It was wonderful," Kyoko replied in awe.

"As always," Yashiro added, and Ren gave him a sarcastic look. Kyoko laughed a little at their teasing. They acted very much like brothers, and it always gave her a warm feeling when she saw them acting playful with each other.

They called for a lunch break and everyone gathered for their bentos. Kyoko and Yashiro returned where Ren set up an area to eat at. They didn't design any type of table setting since it would be too difficult to haul up and down when it wasn't needed. Kyoko opened her mouth with a look on her face that Ren knew very well, so he interrupted before she could speak, "Yes, yes. I'm going to eat it all."

Kyoko smiled at him in satisfaction causing Yashiro to chuckle softly. They spoke about the area, and the scenes to come. Everything was going well, and they were convinced that they would be able to do the chase scene tonight. What they didn't see happening was Ishida-san, the actor who played Satome's partner, Abe, fumbling his lines so much.

"Cut!" The director said for the umpteenth time. If it wasn't his line then it was his emotions. He had lost his son to the killer, and he had to display a controlled anger. Satome was supposed to be his emotional support, so Abe could continue in the case, but he was either too angry and fumbled his line or not angry enough. They were losing the light needed for the scene, and the scene was called to start up again tomorrow.

Director Nakamura spoke to the crew as the day ended, "We aren't going to set up for the chase scene since it will require some heavy changes to the area. Tomorrow while we finish up this last scene, we will be parking the cars and setting up the DJ booth along with the rave lights. Once it gets dark, the extras will be here to film the rave. Be ready for the scenes, because it will take all night if we have to," he threatened and released everyone.

They closed off the area and put things in relatively safe places while the actors undressed and put their normal clothes back on. They made the hike back to their Jeep and entered back to town.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Ren asked as it was around 5:30pm. Kyoko looked at him in shock. _REN? was offering them food? _ Both Yashiro and Kyoko looked at him funny.

"What?" Ren asked confused as to why they were staring at him like an alien.

"Nothing," Yashiro quickly looked away as Kyoko spoke, "Yes!" Ren shook his head and pulled into the lodging they had their earlier meeting in. They headed to the family like restaurant and grabbed the farthest table possible which ended being a booth. Kyoko was about to sit facing the crowd when Yashiro interjected.

"You are getting recognized just as Ren is. You need sit away from the crowd more Kyoko-chan," he lectured her seriously.

"No one cares about me like they do him," Kyoko said with a frown, but Yashiro didn't let it go.

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically. "What happened last week, hmm? You had at least ten people come up to you on the street and more people are going to the restaurant you live at simply to see you. If someone were to notice you and come over, don't you think that Ren's cover would also be revealed? Then we would have to leave in a mad rush." Ren already sat down and tried not to laugh. Kyoko sighed and nodded in defeat. She took her seat next to Ren, and Yashiro sat opposite them.

Kyoko couldn't decided if she was feeling wonderful or terribly uncomfortable sitting next to Ren. He was so large compared to her tiny frame. He took up most of the bench, while her body took up a quarter of it, yet they fit so well together - a perfect fit. Feeling the heat coming from his body sitting so very close to hers was going to drive her up the wall. She could smell the day on him, from the sun that baked his skin, the sweat he accumulated from the day, and the natural scent that eluded from him. It was heady and made her want to rub against him like a cat.

Meanwhile, Ren wanted nothing more than to put his arm around her and bring her closer. The bench was more then adequate for the two of them to never touch, but he wanted to touch her. He fought the itch to grab her and cuddle like two stupid love sick fools, which he definitely was.

The dinner was spent mostly with Yashiro talking, and Kyoko and Ren fighting not to be completely obvious in their desire to touch each other. Given that Yashiro would scream like one of Ren's fans if he found out, they figured they did ok in deceiving him.

"Where should I drive you, Yashiro?" Ren asked as they left the restaurant.

"It's ok. My sister is picking me up here at seven after her kid's football practice. I'll see you two tomorrow again at ten this time," Yashiro said his goodbyes, and they left him at the lodge.

They arrived back at the house a little before seven. They both entered the silent and dark house stealing glances at each other as they slipped off their shoes. Kyoko stepped up from the tataki to walk to the couch, but she was pulled back into his arms.

She felt his steady warmth wrap around her and his lips press against hers. He was still in the tataki with his shoes off so kissing was easier. His lips were soft and warm as she merged with his. Her fingertips ran up his chest, tentatively touching him as if she would get burned or pushed away. Soon her hands pressed fully against his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she tilted her head and parted her lips. Kuon groaned softly into her mouth as she opened up to him. He hugged her tightly against him as he tentatively teased her tongue with his.

Kyoko was more familiar with kissing since she was forced to partake and learn. She opened her mouth and gave him a quick lick in response. Kuon's courage tripled and he swept inside of her, seeking out more of her sweet taste. His hands gripped her blouse tightly as he caressed her tongue with his. Her fingers ran through his hair, and her tongue seductively stroking his. He pulled back and she whined at the lost of his lips.

"We need to stop or I won't stop," Kuon warned her with a throaty voice. Ren was no longer with them. The face that often froze her in place replaced him and was looking down at her like she was something to eat. She stood up on her tippy toes and placed a feather light touch to his lips.

"Would that be a bad thing?" She voice was thick and matched the look in her eyes. Her lips were beautifully swollen from his attentions.

"You don't know what you are saying. I want you, Kyoko, almost uncontrollably," Kuon confessed almost desperately. Her fingers were playing with his hair, feeling the silky tresses, causing him to move his head against her in bliss. She kissed his chin.

"I know what I'm saying, Kuon," she kissed him again where his pulse was beating wildly. "You want me as a man does a woman," she whispered against his skin and kissed his adam's apple very lightly causing a sigh to escaped his lips, "just as I want you," she finished with her eyes looking into his sinfully.

Kuon had enough. He captured her lips with a hungry urgency and lifted her in his arms. Not a second later, she was on his bed, and he pulled away slightly. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing a smooth lean chest. He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. His hands wondered over her clothes until he found the softness of her waist. She gasped as his warm hand found her skin for the first time. His heart was beating as he pulled away again.

"Are you sure, Kyoko?" His eyes were pleading and desperate with his hand slightly inside of her blouse resting on the curve of her waist. Kyoko nodded and moved to slip her shirt off while he watched. Her skin was so pale and perfect underneath him. Kuon stopped his questioning. He bent down and started kissing her neck. Her breath escaped her lungs as she felt his lips on her skin, his left hand roaming along the side of her body, the other under her head. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath his soft skin. He groaned against her neck when her fingertips found his small dark nipple. He nibbled the crook of her neck, and she gasped.

"I love the way you taste," Kuon whispered as he licked her collar bone and nibbled lightly. He slid his hand up from her waist and found her covered breast. His thumb lightly ran over a hard bud making her whimper and arch her back towards his hand.

"I love the way you sound." His hand moved past her breast and up to her shoulder, he pulled the strap down with his lips followed his actions kissing and licking her flesh. She pulled her arm back out of the strap where he pulled the bra cup down revealing a small light brown nipple. Goosebumps decorated her sensitive flesh as he looked down at her and timidly ran his palm over the hardened nub. His mouth quickly replaced his fingers, pinching her nipple between his lips making her cry out loudly.

His hand moved behind her as Kyoko curved her back against him forcing more of her breast into his mouth. He unsnapped the bra and slid his hand across her skin, moving it out of the way. He shifted himself down her body, removing his right arm from under her head. He freed her arm from her undergarment and tossed it somewhere in the room. His hands gently squeezed her breasts as his mouth sucked and licked her nipples driving her mad with desire. Her breath came out in a rush then held still as he moved from one perk tip to the other. She never thought herself particularly sensitive but found out otherwise.

Her hands tangled in his hair as Kuon teased her creamy flesh. His mouth moved back up to her lips, swallowing the sounds erupting from her mouth. He moved his right hand down over her waist and found the zipper of her skirt. He unzipped it and slipped his arm around her back. He pulled away from the kiss and off of her to lie on his side. He used his right arm to lift her off the bed as his left hand to pull the skirt away. Kyoko was left in only her white cotton panties.

He set her down on the bed again, his left hand glided down her satin-smooth thigh as he fed from the sweetness of her mouth. He slipped his leg over her thigh to settle between them, and she found he was still wearing his jeans. He moved her thigh over his, his hand caressing her heated skin. She moved her hands down from his shoulders, again grazing his nipples and over his abs to her goal of his waist band. Her fingers made their way slightly inside and slid to the middle where she remembered the faint hairs trailing below his belly button.

Kuon felt her try and unbuckle the belt at his waist, his arousal twitched every time her hand brushed it. She couldn't reach low enough to finish what she wanted to but her fingers drove him insane as she played at his waist. He growled at her when she brushed her knuckles against the head of his length and pulled away. He sat up and swiftly removed his pants and underwear and lay back down next to her completely bare. Kyoko looked down at him for the first time filling in the last detail of his body. He was long and hard, deep dark red nestled in a patch of dark, dark blonde curls. She smiled.

"So your hair is dyed," she said unexpectedly. Kuon looked at her confused, and she picked up her hand to emphasis his black locks on his head. "I was wondering what happened to the blonde from my past." He smiled at her and twisted a lock of her orange hair between his fingers.

"I could ask the same question to my raven haired girl," Kuon countered making Kyoko laugh. He kissed her sensually. His fingers traced her jaw as they explored each other again. He slid his right arm around her again as he moved his left down her body. His hand delaying at her breast pinching her nipple lightly, and she whimpered into his mouth.

She tried to turn and press her body against his, but he kept her on her back as his hand moved to her panties. He slipped his hand under them and slipped them off her hips. Eager to help, she lifted her hips and helped kick them off. His hand glided over her right knee, up her outer thigh and to her hip. Kyoko bent her knee, lifting her leg to encourage his hand further. He ran his hand back down her thigh and stopped at her knee and then moved his body away from hers. She wanted to protest and follow, but he started to slide his hand down her inner thigh causing her to spread her legs open. She flushed a dark red as he looked down at her. She squirmed uncomfortably but did nothing to stop him.

He rested his hand on the inside of her left thigh right before her black curls. Kyoko shifted her hips under him eager to feel the touch of his hand in her folds. Instead of fulfilling her desire, he leaned over and kissed her lips. She felt him smile against her lips as she whimpered. _He's teasing me! _Kyoko said angrily in her head and bit him.

"Ow!" He pulled back with his left hand at her thigh going to his lower lip, laughter glittering in his eyes as he said astonished, "I can't believe you did that."

"You are such a tease!" she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her legs.

"You've been teasing me for the past two years!" he cried. She blushed which he found would in fact cover most of her body.

"Not intentionally," Kyoko pouted making him laugh. He looked down at her and found her completely covered up, her legs crossed like her arms and had to fix it. He pulled her arms apart, dived down and kissed her breasts up to her lips as he moved his hand back down between her legs. She laughed as he forced her legs apart but stopped abruptly when his fingers found her wet folds. She yelped at the feeling he was causing. She very rarely played with herself, so his fingers felt foreign and almost ticklish. He moved slowly circling her clit and sliding down her center, spreading her wetness all over her and his fingers. She could feel his sex tickling the side of her thigh as Kuon worked hers. She wanted to press herself against him, to make him feel what she was feeling, but he wouldn't allow her to move from side to side, the angle would be wrong for his hand but it did allow her hand to lightly caress the tip of his shaft. She felt a smudge of wetness on her fingers as she caressed what she could. His hips jerked against her hand and his stopped his kisses.

"Don't, please," Kuon begged softly, "I'm fighting so hard to take things slow." She gotten use to the way his fingers felt moving around her clit, but then he suddenly ran them over it. Kyoko buckled, and her hand left his erection and onto his arm pleasing her. He ran his finger over the sensitive nub again and a tingling warmth rushed over her body. He watched her as he rubbed and teased her clit, her eyes closed and head thrown back over his forearm, her breast moving slightly as air rushed in and out of her mouth. Her lips were wet and red from his kisses, all of her asking for his lip to come and visit once again. Her right hand found his as she moved beside him, and she entwined her fingers with his as he slipped a finger inside of her.

Kyoko cried out passionately as her back lifted off the bed. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her, another sensation she has to get use to. He felt her relax again as he pulled out and rubbed her clit then slip inside of her again. She was withering next to him as he slid in and out of her delicate softness easily. He pushed forward, slipping two fingers inside of her making she moaned loudly against his bicep, her hand griping his harder. This time Kuon didn't move out, he slowly made circles with his fingers inside of her, rubbing her inner walls, his fingers were soaked with her juices and the smell of her sex filled the air, and she was cried out loudly when he found her g-spot. He rubbed gently working the patch of nerves until she grinded her hips against his hand. He pushed farther and massaged harder against her until he felt her shudder uncontrollably against him, the sounds of her coming filling his ears for the first time.

Kuon removed his hand and moved to the head of the bed. She sat up and watched him sit with his legs stretched out and slouching so his shoulders would lean against the top of the headboard.

"Come here," he ordered. Kyoko got to her hand and knees and crawled over, her head warm and fuzzy. She felt cold from the sweat of her body and wanted him near her again. He put his hand out as she approached, and she took it. He pulled her over and pressed her body against the side of his as he kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his hands ran down her body, hot against her damp chilled skin.

"Sit on top of me, straddle me," he told her. She looked at him confused and worried. _I'm going to be on top?_

"Are you supposed to be on top?" Kyoko voiced her concern making him smile at her.

"I can if you prefer, but this will feel better for you. You can control what happens and when to stop," he informed her as he caressed her cheek. "I will help you, there is no need to rush." She nodded, placing her hands on his chest for support and straddled his thighs. He took her hips and moved her closer her him, pressing her damp curls against his hot hard shaft. Her nails dug into his flesh as she felt him press against her slick center. He held on to her hips and lightly picked her up. He moved his legs beneath her to sit cross-legged, making her rise up further against his shaft.

He groaned as she slid her wet sex across his straining flesh. Her eyes glittered as she heard another sound, a different sound, coming from him. She moved her hips against him rubbing her heated wet flesh slightly up and down his length. His fingers dug into her hips and willed her to stop. His breath came out harsh and uneven. Oh, Kyoko liked this. This was fun.

She leaned over and kissed his neck. She realized that he had position her to be able to reach any part of him. She smiled and nibbled down his neck and onto his shoulder. She sucked at the skin and tasted the salty sweetness of his salty skin. His hands moved from her waist and cupped her butt, and then moved down her thighs and up to her breast. She had free reign of his body like he had hers a few moments ago. She felt herself think of what to do and paused suddenly feeling overwhelmed with options.

"What's wrong?" His voice was heavy and thick.

"I don't know what to do," Kyoko admitted softly. He smiled at her.

"Could have fooled me," he said with a smile. He took her hands and ran it over his skin, "Don't think. Do whatever you want. I promise I won't stop you."

She sucked in her lip and whispered worriedly, "What if I hurt you?" He chuckled lightly.

"I don't think that is possible, but if you do I'll say so and you'll stop. Exactly like you would have, right?" He asked rhetorically, but she nodded and kissed him. His lips and tongue were so intoxicating. Kyoko knew she wanted to hear those sounds from earlier again, so she moved her hips against him again, and he moaned into her mouth. Her hand moved down the hard smoothness of his chest and abs and found his length and wrapped around it. It was so hard yet so soft. She ran her hand down the length, her wetness helping her slide over it easily, and he shuddered against her. She pulled back from his lips and whispered, "I want you, please."

Kuon nodded in understanding and placed his hand back on her hips. He lifted her slightly, and she released him and moved her weight to her knees lifting herself off of him. She watched as he took himself moved him up between her legs.

"Move down as slowly as you like. Start off slow and move as you are ready," Kuon instructed in a strained voice. She sucked in her lower lip again and sunk down till she felt his head touch her opening. Kyoko paused and looked into his eyes. He moved his hand and started to rub up and down her slit with his tip making her moan. Her hands braced herself on his shoulders, and she let him tease her. She moved down again, and he stopped and removed his hand. She felt the tip of his arousal at her entrance. His hand moved to her thigh as the other stayed at her hip. She opened her eyes and saw love staring back at her. She lowered her hips further, and his eyes closed has she felt him slip inside of her. Her thighs stretched awkwardly, and she tried to shift them closer to his hips for a more comfortable position. He took her hips, took her weight while she readjusted. He let go, and she had more control. Only his head was inside, and he was already sweating. She could feel his hand tightly holding on to her, the strength of his fingers dimpling her flesh but never enough to hurt her. Kuon was so controlled that she wanted to rush, to please him instead of tease him; however, she was frightened. Kyoko moved down so slowly allowing herself to get use to the feel of him sliding inside of her. Kuon groaned the deeper he got, and he could feel her getting tighter. She was very close to her virginity. His hand came up and touched her cheek, bring her attention to him.

"This is the last time I'm going to hurt you," he whispered gently to her. Kyoko smiled and nodded as she pushed herself down and felt a quick sharp pain from within causing her to tense up.

"Relax," he whispered as he wiped away a tear. She sat there for a moment and concentrated on her breathing. She relaxed with him inside of her, and the pain wasn't there. It didn't last as long as she had heard. She thought it lasted throughout the whole experience. She opened her eyes and looked at his smiling face.

"See, better right? Move when you want." She moved up and felt him slide out of her, every centimeter stroking her entire being. She quivered as she felt him slide slowly back inside of her. She found herself wanting more and moved quicker. She moved up his shaft until only the tip was inside her then shove him back inside of her.

His hands were digging at her hips. She could feel the strength in them trying not to take control. She wanted him to take control though. She wanted to learn everything it took to please him. She stopped, and Kuon opened his eyes. Lust and desperation laced his face.

"Help me move," she stated and placed her hands over his. His eyes grew darker and he grabbed her hips and roughly rocked himself into her. She cried out loud throwing her head back at the sudden rush of pleasure rumbling through her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worry filling his voice. She shook her head violently.

"No, please keep going." She rocked her hips again, and he didn't ask another question. He took her hips and moved her body for her. He rocked her hips and increased their speed, making him hit spots she never knew existed. She cried out sounds of pleasure every time he thrust inside of her. Her hands clung to his arms as he moved her. She felt her lips go numb, and her body feel heavy the more he stretched her.

Her breath quickened as did his. She felt him grip her hips harder and her movements became harder and faster. She cried out as a wave of warmth covered her body, making her feel light headed. Kuon moved her a few more times before he groaned, holding her still against him as he spilled himself within her.


	13. Day 2

Chapter 12 – Day 2

Kyoko woke up with the sun in her eyes and a heavy arm curled around her. The sheet was wrapped around her, pinned by his arm, and drifted down over to him covering his waist and below. She shifted to her back and saw her new lover sound asleep beside her. He moved as she did bringing his arm to settle between her breasts, his hand resting on her shoulder, and his leg moved up and laid over both of hers. Her whole body was pressed against his. Every bit of her side was touching him. She even felt his now flaccid member press against her thigh.

She watched Kuon sleep from her pinned state and couldn't help but smile brightly. He looked like the sweet boy from her past the most when he was asleep. She didn't realize this when he fell ill, but it explains so much now that she knew who he was. She bent her left arm up and ran a finger lightly down his bicep. He squirmed under her touch, and her smile widened. She did it again, longer, slower and even lighter. She heard him growl.

"That tickles, you know," he grumbled and gathered her closer to him. She felt him growing hard as he woke up, and she squirmed.

"So does that," she countered, and he smiled with his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and kissed her lightly. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent and opened his eyes to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" His hand moved down to cover her lower abdomen.

She shrugged and replied, "It feels kind of tight with a dull ache. Is that ok?" Kuon shrugged.

"Everyone is different. We won't try anything so soon," he answered. Kyoko pouted making him laugh.

"We have a lot of time, Kyoko." He ran his hand down her naked body, and she shuddered in excitement. He squinted out the window and then twisted behind him to look at the clock.

"It's 8:30, and Yashiro-san is coming at 10. We need to take a shower, and you probably want to eat huh?" he asked. She looked up at him incredulously.

"Of course, Breakfast is very important," she said sounding like a broken record. Kuon grinned and laughed while nodding. "Lets shower and we will eat, maybe we will have time for a walk before we leave." She nodded and sat up, the sheet clinging to her body. Merely because she wasn't a virgin anymore doesn't mean she suddenly felt comfortable walking around naked. She looked around for something to wear as Kuon slipped off the side of the bed and found his boxer briefs, slipping them on. He stood and picked up his shirt and her clothes. He held out her shirt and skirt to her, but she shook her head.

"Can I wear your shirt?" He smiled and handed her his shirt. She slipped her arms through and lifted it over her head letting the sheet fall as the shirt covered her up. She crawled out of bed, and the shirt fell to mid-thigh.

"God, you look sexy wearing that," he whispered huskily. Kyoko laughed and shook her head.

"I'm in an oversized shirt. Sexy is supposed to be that damn red dress," she said with a little scowl. Kuon loosely wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I remember that dress. I saw the episode you wore it on, and trust me." He bent down and whispered in her ear in a thick, deep voice, "this is the sexiest thing you have ever worn." She blushed as his hand ran over his shirt around her curves. He straightened up.

"Though I really wouldn't have minded seeing you in that thong." He grinned at her as her blush deepened. "Let's clean up and get dressed. I'll meet you back in the living room," he stated and unwillingly let her go.

She looked at him confused and asked, "We aren't showering together?"

He looked at her shocked. "I didn't think you would want to. Yes, yes! Lets!" He said eagerly and lifted her up in his arms as she laughed out loud at his excitement. Kuon sat her down on the bathroom counter and turned on the water. He let his hand test the water till it was to his satisfaction. He closed the shower stall and walked over to Kyoko who sat patiently. He placed a hand on either side of her legs on the counter edge, making his face particularly close to hers. Her hands were at her lap, and she leaned in to kiss him but he moved out of reach.

"Ugh!" She sat back, and he moved forward a smile with on his face. They were so close that they could feel their breathing against each other's skin. She smiled mischievously and pretended to move for a kiss. Kuon jerked back and laughed but then tilted his head and moved in to kiss her instead. Still playing the game, she moved back copying him. He stopped moving, and his body shook with laughter. She moved in and kissed the tip of his nose instead of his lips then stuck out the tip of her tongue at him.

"Gimme that!" he shouted. Kyoko laughed again as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He engulfed her lips and thoroughly kissed her as they both wanted. He set her on her feet and broke from the kiss. Kuon started to bunch his shirt in his fingers and she swung her arms up in the air. He slipped the shirt off in one smooth motion and then moved to remove his boxer briefs.

Kuon quickly walked to the shower and entered as he removed his one article of clothing. The water was perfect and felt so good across her skin. Her eyes closed, water raining on her face and down her body. She heard the door open and felt a presence enter with her. She smiled and ran her hand through her hair, arching her back towards what she remember was the door. She heard a growl and smiled.

"Who is the tease now?" He snarled. She stepped out from under the stream.

"You still are," Kyoko playfully whined as she wiped the water out of her face and blinking water out of her eyes. "You are the one who said we should wait," she added and pressed her body against his, running her hands down his chest and stopping at his waist.

"You are the only one who can tempt me so," Kuon said softly and kissed her softly. "I want to make sure you are ok. So I will stand by what I said," he added with a gentle smile. He moved around her to the stand under the water and pulled her back under with him.

The shower was bigger than she had ever seen before which was to be expected. It had a control system that would change the pressure, direction and temperature of the water. She noticed several different locations that the water could come out of. Kuon only had the one at the top on. She touched the one to her right. She turned and noticed there were others of the same and at the same height. Kuon watched her eye the shower head and leaned over and turned them on. She screamed and jumped in surprise then turned and slapped his arm lightly.

"WARN me at least!" she bellowed making him laugh.

"Were you always this playful?" Kyoko asked. He shrugged turning her back around to press her back against the front of his body. The water was now hitting her about chest level and his lower back. He had turned off the overhead so it was spraying all around them except the front where the door was.

"Were you always this adventurous?" Kuon countered, and she shrugged back and leaned back against him. He reached back for a moment and returned with a bar of soap in his hand. He let the water hit it and rubbed it between his hands creating a thick layer of suds.

He cupped the thin bar of soap in his left palm and placed it on her stomach. He made circular motions against her washing her skin, the water washing the soap away instantly, the soap running down her legs. His hand moved up to her ribs, and her breath quickened in anticipation. She moved her right arm above her head and hooked her hand behind his neck, her left moved behind her and grasped his thigh giving him free reign of her body. Kuon moved his hand up her torso and ran the slick bar of soap over her left breast. She shuddered at the feel of him and pressed herself against him, feeling him hard and hot against her back. His right hand moved to her lower abdomen and held her against him as he worked the soap over her breasts. He lingered as his soapy fingers kneed and rolled her hardened dusky tips.

Kyoko wiggled against him as she felt a now familiar heat between her legs. Her hand grasped his hair tightly causing him to groan behind her. He finally moved off her breast and down back towards her stomach. He wrapped his right arm around her ribs under her breast as his left, with the soap, reached between her legs. She cried out in pleasure as his fingers worked the soap in. He didn't stay there long to her disappointment and moved to her thighs.

"Kuon, please," she begged. She wanted him so badly. Kuon swiped his hand across her body over her chest then up her neck, his fingers took her chin, and she opened her eyes as he tilted her head up towards him. His mouth merged with hers as his hand moved down and switched the soap to the other hand. He spun her around, so she faced him, her soapy body slick against his. He ran his hands over her back, down to curve of her butt and in between her legs. She pushed herself on her toes, pressing herself against him. His hard manhood pressed against her lower stomach, but Kyoko wanted it lower and inside of her. She slipped her hand between them and grasped him roughly. He jerked up and hissed. She ran her hand over his hard arousal several times, watching him fight himself.

"You don't have to fight so much,'' She whispered, leaned in and licked the water from his chest. "I need you. Don't you feel that?" Kuon let out a grunt and freed himself from her torture. He opened the door and pulled her along. She smiled winning there first battle as a couple as he tossed her on the bed. He stood there wet, dark and sexy as hell, hard and ready for her. He fell to his knees to the floor and pulled her over to the edge of the bed.

Kuon pulled her wet mound to his mouth and licked her harshly making her moan loudly and twist on the bed. Her legs were pinned by his arms, struggling against him as he licked and sucked her clit. He moved them to hook over his shoulders. His tongue dipped and stroked inside of her, twisting and flicking her sensitive folds. Kyoko jerked and screamed in pleasure, her thighs clutching to the side of his head.

He drank the water away and only tasted her wonderful taste. She was soaking wet as he plunged two fingers inside of her and teased that little nub with the tip of his tongue. She yelled out as more of her nectar covered his hand. He felt her pulse around his fingers and was eager to feel her pulse around him. He removed his fingers, and she whined at the loss of his mouth. He stood up bringing her hips up with him. He positioned her entrance in front of him and then guided himself into her.

Kyoko screamed again as he pushed slowly inside of her. She couldn't move. He was in complete control of her hips. The only thing that touched the bed were her shoulders, head while her arms and hands that griped the sheets desperately. He finally filled her to completely and moved out just as slowly.

She was panting as he moved to a rhythm. She was so tight around him so he wanted to take it slow, to help her get use to him until he began to slide easily in and out of her. Kuon kept her hips in the air as he started to increase his pace within her. Soon, he started to lose himself with the feel of her. It didn't matter though, as Kyoko never wanted him to stop. Each thrust, each moment their skin met sent waves of pleasure through her body to escape in a moan from her lips. His hands was gripping her hip and thigh when he felt her clench around him tightly after stroking her sweet spot over and over again sending her over the edge. A second didn't pass before he clenched his teeth and climaxed inside of her, his breath coming out fast and hard. Kuon sank down to his knees on the bed this time, lowering her down and then fell beside her regaining his breath. She ran her hand through his wet hair and smiled as she could hear the water still running.

"I think we can finish the shower now," She said breathlessly. He lifted his head and looked at her smiling at him.

"I hope I lose like this every time," he said humorously. He slowly crawled off the bed and took her hand to pull her up.

"You are going to fight me every time?" She whined, and he shook his head.

"Never again, in fact, I'm going to pursue my own interests more now." He ran his hand down her body and cupped her butt pulling her towards him abruptly.

"Shower," she quickly reminded. "We don't have much time anymore." He nodded and she lead him way. This time she took the soap and washed herself which Kuon pouted over. He did get to wash her back as she did his. It was much quicker the second time around, and they were able to get dressed and get breakfast ready before Yashiro arrived. This time Kyoko answered the door and bowed slightly.

"Good Morning, Yashiro-san," She beamed at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Good Morning, Kyoko-chan, you look absolutely radiant today," he commented casually making her blush as she walked back to the table where Ren sat.

"I had a wonderful night's rest," she replied and stole a glance at Ren. Yashiro looked at Ren hoping for a change in him as well, but he looked the same. He watched him for a second as he ate his meal looking for some sort of hint of progress. Ren looked up at Yashiro and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san. Is there something wrong?" Ren asked curiously. Kyoko put his cup of coffee in front of him, and Yashiro slumped down.

"No, nothing at all, nothing has changed at all as usual," Yashiro said defeated. Kyoko licked her lips and started to eat her breakfast enthusiastically. Yashiro pulled out the day's schedule and started to recite it to the two young actors.

"We will finish the scene with Ren and Ishida today, and then there will be a short break while they set up for the rave. All the extras will be coming in, so the shoot will be taking place as soon as it gets dark enough. Tonight's scene will be Oonishi hunting and finding her target, luring him away and Satome following. It will probably end there, since it will probably be till two or three in the morning when we finish."

They finished their breakfast and drove to the rave location. There was no meeting this time, and they continued the scene from yesterday. Ishida completed his part on the first try, and since the lighting was still good, Director Nakamura wanted a few different shots of the group talking after reviewing the tapes last night. About an hour later, the crew was ordered to set up the rave. It was noon when they finished, and Ren emerged from his tent in his normal clothes.

"Do we want to go eat?" He asked Kyoko and Yashiro. Kyoko was shocked at him once again wanting to eat.

"You want to eat something? So soon?" she asked incredibly, and he laughed.

"No, not really. I was praying you weren't hungry but I offered," he said and looked over to Yashiro. "How much time do we have?" He asked his manager. Yashiro looked up and gestured around him.

"Until it gets dark. You can do what you like till then. When the sun starts to set start making your way over so you can get dressed. I'll call you if you are needed sooner," Yashiro informed them and wrote something down in his planner.

"Do you want a ride to your sister's?" Ren offered, but Yashiro shook his head.

"I need to do some things here," he said and shooed them away. "I'll be here for the rest of the day till we finish. Again I'll call if either of you are needed."

Ren nodded and turned to Kyoko asking, "Want to go for a hike, Kyoko-chan?" She wore shorts and a tank top today with sneakers, so she was more than ready, so she nodded.

"Give me a moment." Ren said and walked away back to the dressing tent. After a few minutes, he came out switching his jeans to the cargo shorts and his sneakers to the hiking boots. He also carried a backpack in his hands. He walked over to the shack and tossed in four bottles of water and two bentos in the bag. He slipped the back onto his shoulders and walked back to Kyoko.

"Ok, let's go. We have about 4 or 5 hours, so we can make it a long one," he said excitedly, and Kyoko nodded with the same enthusiasm.

"Don't get lost please!" Yashiro spoke out as they walked towards the hiking path they came down on from the parking lot. As they walked up the path, they didn't say anything to each other until they could no longer see the crew walking around behind them. Kuon then turned to look at Kyoko who was walking slightly behind him and found her pouting.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she gestured to his bag.

"You're carrying everything, and I've got nothing," she complained. While there wasn't much, she didn't like not contributing in some way. Kuon smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Hold this. It will be a burden, but it needs to be done," He teased, and Kyoko giggled as she took his hand. They continued to walk hand in hand, pausing to take in a view or to watch a critter scamper around. About an hour and a half later they found an open clearing a little bit off the trail. They worked their way down and sat down on a small blanket he borrowed from props. She couldn't hold back her smile as he prepared the picnic for them.

"And you say you aren't a prince." She laughed as he took off his shoes and sat cross legged, then held out a hand to help her down to the blanket. She kicked off her sneakers and took his hand.

"I'm not," Kuon replied and tugged her arm causing her to fall into his lap. "No prince has the thoughts I have." He captured her lips in his, his tongue running across her lips and into her mouth. His left arm held her up while his right hand ran up her leg and worked its way into her shorts. She pushed at his shoulder, breaking the kiss and squirmed out of his lap.

"You're right. No prince could ever make me feel the way you do, but I'm hungry, so no," she told him making him pout. She moved beside him to sit in her normal seiza style of sitting. While it was very formal, it was what she was used to, and she revered to that every time she sat on the floor. Kuon knew this and wouldn't change a thing about it. She looked so elegant and beautiful sitting next to him. He really didn't care how she sat as long as it was beside him. She was looking down breaking the seals from the bento when he leaned over, placing a hand opposite her face and kissed her behind her ear.

"What are you doing, Kuon?" She asked rhetorically and laughed wiping away the wet kiss from her neck. She handed him the opened bento and chopsticks then opened up hers. He chuckled softly and took the box. He didn't move away from her, but started to pick as his food.

"You know when I got dressed, the makeup artist noticed a hickey on my collarbone," He offhandedly mentioned and took a small bite of his food, smiling at her knowingly.

"A hickey?" She looked at his collar bone but it was being covered by his shirt.

"A kiss mark," he clarified. He pulled back the shirt, and there was a small dark brown bruise like mark. "I think I should take my revenge and mark you too since you marked me." He set down his lunch and lunged at her. She squealed as he grabbed her and started kissing her neck. She fell to her side trying to keep her lunch leveled and away from them.

"No! Kuon, I didn't know!" She laughed and felt his teeth nibble her neck. He pulled back and set down her bento as she uncurled her legs.

"I'll be kinder and put it where no one will notice," Kuon said wickedly. His hands slipped over her shirt and pulled the strap of her tank top and bra off her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and pulled the top down her arm.

"Stop! If you rip my shirt, I'll be upset!" Kyoko griped. His eyes rolled up at her and notice she was serious. He pulled away with a little sigh and put the straps back in place. Kuon instead lifted the shirt from her waist and bundled it till her bra was revealed. He pushed the cup up and over her breasts, taking her right breast in his mouth sucking it till she squirmed below him. He licked her nipple and rolled it around with his tongue causing her breath to come in shallow and fast. He looked at the area and found this target. He bit down lightly and sucked hard slightly above the areola. Kyoko gasped and yelped making him let go with a loud pop. He smiled down at his job well done, and she pushed him away.

"You happy now?" She sat up as he laid on his side curling around her. She straightened her clothes back into place and looked down her shirt. Sure enough there peeking from the edge of her bra was a darkening red mark. She glared at him who was leaning on his elbow with a large grin and took a piece of fish from her bento.

"Now you are taking my food? You are going to have to eat it all." Kyoko threatened and grabbed another piece of fish, holding it to his lips. He grabbed her hand and took the fish and half her fingers into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around her fingers, licking and lightly sucking as he stared into her eyes. Her fingers came out clean but wet. Kuon pressed the palm of her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, then moved down and bit the heel of her hand. She pulled back when he started to pull her down to him.

He smiled up at her and reached over to the box. He picked up a piece of tamagoyaki and held it up to her. She hesitated for a moment and leaned over to his fingers. She took his wrist and slowly introduced the egg into her mouth and then chewed with her lips still pressed to his thumb. Kyoko swallowed and her tongue darted out and licked the pad of thumb and then took it into her mouth. She tried to repeat what he did to her. She licked his thumb and twisted it out of her mouth as she sucked it softly. Her eyes never left his as she took his forefinger into her mouth, more than necessary and curled her tongue around him. She slowly slid it out of her mouth then tilted her head slightly and nipped his finger tip with her teeth.

Kuon suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down, his lips crashed onto hers. Kyoko didn't hesitate and pulled him closer to her as he helped straighten her legs out. His hand moved up her body and unzipped her shorts. He tugged them down half way her legs then used his knee to push them off. Her hands grasped his shirt and pushed it up his body trying to take it off in a hungry urgency. Their kiss broke, and he reached behind him to help her remove it.

She placed a hand in the middle of his chest and pushed as she sat up. Taking the hint, Kuon laid down on his back as she crawled on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. Kyoko bent down and kissed his chest, licked and bit her way up to his neck as his hands ran up her thighs and glided under her shirt. His fingers found her bra and was quickly undone. She angled up slightly and pulled her top and bra off leaving her only in her light blue panties. She sighed as his large hands roamed her small frame. She shifted down his body to his shorts, so her fingers could make quick work of the zipper.

He lifted his hips as she slid his shorts and boxers down his legs crawling backwards. Kyoko tossed them aside, slipped off her panties then ran her hands up his legs. She was on her knees between his legs, her butt touching the heel of her feet, bent over with her perk breasts pointing to the ground. Kuon watched her kiss his knee as her hands gripped his thighs. She lifted up her butt into the air, her face still close to the ground as she kissed and nipped her way up his thighs until she finally reached his rigid shaft.

Kyoko licked her lips as she tucked her legs beneath her. She took him in her hands and bent down over him. She pressed her lips tenderly on the tip and felt him jerk in her hands. She smiled and licked, tasting his unique flavor. Kuon groaned at the feel of her tongue on him. She licked him again, small and quick causing him to jerk again. Biting her lip for a moment, she moved her head back and placed her tongue on the base of his shaft, then slowly drove her tongue across the soft underside of his arousal. She heard him gasp and felt his hips lift slightly against her. She gripped the base of his erection and tilted it towards her. Her tongue finished down his length, and Kyoko wrapped her lips around the girth of it and flicked her tongue across the top. Feeling him shift beneath her, she looked up at him. His eyes were tightly closed, his breathing erratic and his hand were clutching the blanket with his knuckles turning white. She licked and sucked his hard flesh as best she could, letting it sink into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat, hitting her gag reflex. She pulled back almost all the way and swallowed. Her spit ran down his sex, and she tried again. Closing her eyes and trying to relax her throat she took him a little further but had to stop. Kyoko felt something touching the back of her head, and she looked up at her lover.

"You can learn that later," Kuon whispered softy and sat up. She followed him up still kneeling between his legs as he continued with that lust ridden voice, "right now, I need you." He placed his hand at her waist and pulled her close to him. His lips found her neck as his hands smoothed down, over her bottom and dipped his hands between her thighs. She fell against him as he lifted her and spread her thighs. Her knees landed on either side of his waist, hitting the blanket. He reached between her legs, took his arousal and slowly ran the tip across her slit. She moaned as the tip wet from her mouth mixed with her desire. Wanting to feel him inside her, when she felt him under her entrance she forced him in causing both of them to cry out as he filled her only half way.

Kuon was taken by surprise, but he didn't mind. He removed his hand, now wet from her sex and placed it on her hip. She eased him inside of her, making small noises as she felt him stretch her wide. Once inside, he started to help her move as he did before, but she stopped him by placing her hands on his. He looked at her face, and Kyoko shook her head. Placing her hand against his chest, she pushed him down. He laid flat on his back, but didn't remove his hands from her body. He did wish he had a pillow though. He looked around and found the backpack behind them. He reached over and put it behind his head, propping him up.

"What's that for?" She cocked her head in curiosity.

"I want to watch," he admitted without an ounce of shame. Kyoko blushed darkly and covered her face with her hands trying to hide the embarrassment. Kuon laughed, and she felt him move inside of her. She peeked through her fingers as his hands moved up her body. She felt his hands cup her breasts. Her eyes closed as his fingers played with her aching tips. A moan escaped her lips when he pinched her left nipple. Her hands closed into fists that she was now biting. His hands moved from her breasts and down her skin. His left rested on the top of her right thigh while his right on her hip. She felt him brace her against him as he lifted his hips, forcing himself to thrust slightly inside her. Kyoko gasped as he did it again, her hand flying from her face to his lower abs to catch herself.

She moved her hips wanting to feel more. Lifting herself up, she felt him slide out and then moved back in. She found a slow rhythm, and he stopped moving. She felt his hands all over her body as she rode him. Remembering what he did with her hips she started to rock against him. She heard him moan and felt his hands capture her breasts once again.

His hands never leaving her damp skin, he made continuous rounds going from her thighs to her hips, up her waist and over her breasts. He ran his right hand up her neck and cupped her cheek. Kyoko felt his thumb caress her parted lips, and she took his offered thumb into her mouth, licking and sucking it.

Kuon watched her move above him, her breast bouncing slightly with each thrust of her hips, at each intake of air. Taking in every sound her body made, the soft moans escaping her throat, the sound of her taking him inside her receptive body. Even the sun and wind wanted to touch her, the sun shining down on her sweat covered skin making her glisten, the air blowing across her cooling her and running through her hair.

She picked up her tempo, and he groaned as she threw her head back, arching her back, and forcing a different angle inside of her. His thumb left her mouth, and he ran his fingers down the front of her throat, in-between her breasts and down to her clit. She cried out as his fingers teased the wet bud between her legs. He felt her clench around him, and her moans grew louder. Her hips slowed, and she leaned forward panting as she reached her peak. She still felt him hard inside of her and frowned.

"You didn't come," her voice was thick but sounded upset. Kuon smiled and shook his head.

"But that's a good thing," he whispered and bent his legs, planted his feet against the ground and thrust up into her.

"Ah!" Her eyes slam shut, and Kyoko fell over him. He put his hands at her hips and lifted her up to give himself room to move. She blinked as he stopped to move. She picked herself up, her hands on his chest, and she watched him move her. He slid halfway out of her, her knees were closer to his slim hips then she lost sight of everything as he slammed into her again. He found his rhythm as she bounced above him taking him inside of her. Her hands slipped off of his skin, the sound of flesh on flesh filled her ears mixed with her mews and his grunts. She felt the hard ground under her left hand and the blanket under her right. She was on her hands and knees as he rose up and filled her repeatedly. She started to feel light headed again, and the warmth started spread from within. Kuon picked up his rhythm as he crashed into her, and she screamed as she came for a second time. His breath became ragged, and he allowed his release to mix with hers.

She collapsed on top of him, her body trembling. She could hear his heart beat through his chest, pounding rapidly against her ear. She felt him grow soft inside of her, his sweat mixing with hers just like other fluids inside of her. He wrapped his right arm around her back and absently caressed her. They lay still trying to catch their breath. After several minutes, Kyoko perked her head up and looked at him, curious about how he looked after their play. He had removed the backpack from under his head and he laid back, his eyes closed.

He was still breathing heavily when she spoke, "Do you think the food is alright?"

Kuon turned his head to the left and looked at the state of their picnic. One of the bentos was turned over but the other was ok, both of their water bottles were knocked over and mostly empty. He laughed and blushed lightly which Kyoko caught.

"You're blushing! I wish I had a camera." She laughed. He sulked and then pinched her making her yelp. She felt chilled by the breeze when she crawled off of him and looked down at her body. Her skin was gritty with sweat and dirt and her thighs were sticky from their fun.

"Um, you don't suppose there is a shower back at the shoot, or maybe some sort of spring or river nearby, do you?" Kyoko asked rhetorically. Kuon sat up and looked around eager to grant his princess's wish, especially since he was in the same predicament. Picking up his shirt, he shook it, getting as much of the debris off of it as he could then he ripped it. Next, he grabbed one of the fallen water bottles and dumped its contents on one chuck of the cloth and handed it to her. She just looked at him.

"It will work for now," he said reasonably. Shrugging, Kyoko took the wet cloth and wiped away what she could, and he did the same with another piece of cloth with the other fallen water bottle for himself. They got dressed and finished off the remaining bento.

"I'm still hungry," she whined.

"Well let's head back and we can get some more food," Kuon replied.

She watched him gather everything up completely shirtless. While she loved watching him do that, she wasn't so sure how she felt with anyone else looking at him like that. "Um… what are you going to wear back?" She asked as he slipped on the backpack onto his bare shoulders.

"Nothing, I figure I could get a shirt back at the shoot. Why?" Kuon asked offhandedly. Kyoko blushed and couldn't look at him. She whimpered a little, and he laughed. Hand on her hips, she looked up at him pouting.

"How would you like it if I walked back to camp topless?" She threatened and watched as his eyes darken and look down at her chest.

"We'd never make it back in time, and you wouldn't be able to walk anymore," his voice was deep, heavy with lust. This made her blush harder but hoped she proved her point. He stepped over to her and hugged her to him. His chest felt so alive against her cheek. His heart beat once again filled her and hers beat to match his.

"You find me that desirable?" Kuon asked softly. She hid her head against his chest and laughed.

"The sexiest man in Japan can't ask a silly question like that," Kyoko spoke into his chest. He pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"The only opinion that matters to me is yours," he whispered softly to her. He bent down to gently kiss her lips. When he pulled back, she licked her lips with her eyes still closed.

"So then you are going to tease me all the way back to camp? We won't be going home till three in morning." She opened her eyes, and he was smiling.

"No. You can walk up front, and I'll follow behind you," he teased.

"Eh! I don't think so." She grabbed his hand. "I have a responsibility to carry this burden till we get back." She turned and started to walk up the hill back to the path. He snickered behind her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"But you are going to have to come up with an excuse as to why you don't have a shirt anymore. Yashiro-san will be thinking lots of bad thoughts," Kyoko said, and Kuon shrugged.

"He would be right though." He grinned and tugged her towards him. She lost her footing and knocked into him. Laughing, they made their way back to the shoot. They didn't stop this time, trying to get back as fast as possible. She did end up taking the lead once they started to get closer. Kuon watched her beautiful legs work as she walked down hill, her shorts clinging to the perfect curve of her butt.

"What are you looking at?" She peeked behind her.

"Everything," he admitted brazenly. He watched her blood rush up her neck and disappear in her hair. Everyone turned and stared as the two leads came back from their hike. Kyoko walking down in rumbled clothes, her hair messy and her skin darkened from the sweat and dirt. Ren got most of the stares coming back in the same condition but shirtless. Kyoko watched as a woman in front of her stopped breathing, her eyes dilated and only on Ren. Her Ren! Her Kuon!

Kyoko slipped into Mio. She walked up to the woman, throwing her demons at her. As Kyoko got closer, her aura darkened to pure hate, and it snapped the woman out of her lust induced trance. She gasped as her eyes fell upon Kyoko and took a step back, turned and ran off. Mio slipped back inside, and Kyoko smirked as she walked towards Yashiro. Ren watched and tried to swallow his laughter a his girlfriend's antics.

"Ren, Kyoko-chan, what happened do you guys?" Yashiro asked in concern. Kyoko didn't say anything allowing Ren to come up with the excuses.

"What do you mean, Yashiro-san? We took a hike. You get dirty in the outdoors," Ren said a half truth and Kyoko agreed with it. It didn't matter really, at the moment, all Kyoko could think of was food.

"Please excuse me," she pardoned herself, turned and walked to the shack.

"No, really what happened?" Yashiro spoke harshly. "Where is your shirt? You guys look like you rolled down a hill."

"The shirt got ripped, and it was a great hike." He smiled as Kyoko returned with another bento and an apple. Ren took the apple and bit into it. He turned and walked to his tent. Kyoko scoffed at her stolen apple.

"At least he is eating something other than onigiri," she mumbled, sat down in the chair next to Yashiro and popped open the bento. She ate like it was her first meal in weeks. Yashiro looked at her blinking trying to figure out what happened.

Director Nakamura came walking up to Kyoko. He looked at her, dirt and sweat covering her limbs, her hair out of place.

"SASAKI!" He yelled out but didn't take his eyes off of her. Kyoko stopped eating wondering what was happening. Sasaki Hana was the lead make-up artist for the film. She came running over.

"Yes, sir?" he pointed at Kyoko, and Sasaki looked over at Kyoko. Kyoko smiled as she watched Sasaki's lips press together.

"Can you make all the extras like this?"

"Sir?" She looked puzzled.

"They are doing a rave outside. The sweat and dirt, this is realistic. Good job, Kyoko-san." Kyoko simply smiled as he walked away. Sasaki turned to Kyoko.

"What were you doing?"

"Hiking…?" Kyoko replied and shoved some rice in her mouth, hoping she could stop herself from giving away what they were really doing. Sasaki stood there thinking for a moment. Her eyes widened, and she ran towards Ren's tent.

"Tsuruga-san!" her voice disappeared as Kyoko and Yashiro watched her talk to the tent. She bowed to the tent and walked off. Ren emerged with a new shirt and his hair a little cleaner but still rather dirty.

He walked over, the apple in his hand half eaten and asked, "What inspired that?"

Yashiro spoke up pointing at Kyoko. "It seems the director liked the dirty look for the cast."

The three of them sat and waited for night to fall. After finishing her bento she walked into her tent to get ready. For the final act, Kyoko was wearing what they called a convertible top. It was black and there wasn't much to it. Holding it up, it looked like a two ends of a sash connected by a string. The thin black strap went behind her neck bring the sash parts in front of her, they criss-crossed it over her breast and tied it behind her. There were two more stings at the side of her breasts that also tied behind her. It left her stomach completely bare with only two ties covering her back. She wore simple tattered jean short shorts and then black cowboy boots. There was also a prop box cutter X-acto knife in her back pocket. They did her make up next. Her eyes were smoky, and her lips a pale red. They finished by attaching her long black wig and messed it up artfully.

She stepped out of the tent without having a mirror to see herself in. She noticed Ren's eyes on her as she walked towards him and couldn't help but swing her hips a little more.

"Where is Yashiro-san?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

He gestured towards the shack and leaned over, whispering in her ear, "You better remember you are **MINE**." She blushed and nodded.

"You like the outfit?" Kyoko asked coyly.

"I'm not the only one," Kuon grumbled and pointed out in front of them. Kyoko looked up and notice some men turn away quickly. Kuon wanted to claim her in front of everyone, damn the consequences, but Ren held him in check.

She took longer than he did dressing. He wore a light grey sleeveless cotton shirt that hugged his shoulders and chest. His arms were crossed across his chest making his bicep and pecs seem bigger. Dark blue straight leg jeans and black rugged boots completed his outfit. In the mists of Kyoko looking at her lover's body, Yashiro came up, looking troubled.

"Ren," his eyes flickered to Kyoko for a second, "you need to act a little more like yourself. People are starting to freak." Ren blinked once and his gentleman's smile appeared on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yashiro sighed and then really looked at Kyoko. He coughed.

"You look… lovely, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko laughed as Ren kick some dirt towards him making Yashiro flee to the other side of Kyoko.

About a hundred cars were parked a bit away, and the extras started piling in. Quite a few of them made their way over to Ren and Kyoko and asked for autographs, more Ren's than hers, though a few of the men, she noticed, start to approach but quickly turned their step. They both smiled politely at their fans and signed their shirt or notebook. Kyoko was happy to see, no one wanted Ren to sign their flesh. Sho told her about one of his fan asking him to sign her… never mind.

The stage was set for the DJ booth, and there were strobe lights lined up with the movie lights. Everyone was getting spritz down with water as they walked in by the makeup crew. It was getting hotter as the place filled up so many people, everyone would start to sweat naturally and with everyone's movement, dust was being kicked up everywhere. Soon it was dark enough to need the lights, and Director Nakamura hopped on the stage with a mic.

"Alright, everyone!" he said getting straight to the point, "We will be starting the scene with the rave already in progress. Everyone is to start dancing sexually and drunkenly. Some of you have been given specific instructions. Everyone else simply dance. Mock drugs and alcohol are being passed around as I speak. Thank you everyone for coming. Cops come over here."

Ren stood from his seat by Kyoko and walked over with the other actors. She saw the director talking to them for a few moments then looked around. She saw him spot her and waved her over.

She stepped down from her seat and rushed over. "Yes?"

"Kyoko-san, as always, you are going to be followed by the camera and will be dancing with the people like normal," his hand rested on a young man next to him, "this is your target tonight," Nakamura explained. Kyoko always thought it was weird the way he said that. The man was around her age, thin and wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it. She wondered if it had a bright orange target on the back of it. She smiled up at him laughing at her own joke. Black jeans and sneakers finished off the "target's" outfit. She noticed he wasn't looking at her face. She heard Ren coughed loudly across from her causing the extra to blink and blush lightly and then bowed down before her.

"Remember to dance with a few extra people to sample them until you find him." The director turned towards the guy, who kept stealing glances at her.

"Hey!" Nakamura yelled getting trying to get his full attention, "After she dances with four people, come up to her and start dancing. Follow her out and follow her lead. Act drunk. Got that?" The victim nodded at him feeling offended. He walked back into the crowd grabbing an open beer bottle with water in it.

"Alright, Ishida, up on stage, and the rest converge in the crowd." Director Nakamura raised the mic to his lips. "Get ready folks." He ran towards a small stage to the edge and yelled, "Action."

**Masami moved her body to the music, feeling the rush of the bodies press and rub against her. Their musky scents filling her head, their blood pumping under their flesh asking to be spilled. She turned towards a muscular man and placed her hand on his shoulder. He twisted towards her, pulling her body towards him, hands on her hips, his thigh between her legs. She pushed him and danced away. Not enough.**

**She pressed her back against a shorter man with glasses, his right hand caressed her open stomach and down her thigh as she moved against him, his other hand glided up her arm and into her hair. He must be on Extacy.**

**She moved away from him, his hands falling from her body. She smiled as she found a taller man, slim but built, and dancing awkwardly. She moved her way between people and captured his neck. He looked down at her with glassy eyes. She smiled and started walking him out of the crowd until a woman came over and pulled her off of him. She turned and slapped the man and pulled him away.**

**Masami growled and was about to pursue when someone walked in front of her smelling heavily of alcohol. He stumbled in front of her, and she caught him. She smiled and moved her hands to his hips. She moved him to the music, and he grinned at her, grabbing her ass and pressing her against him. He was already hard and obviously stupid. She grabbed the edges of his vest and pulled him out of the crowd, towards the shack.**

**They reached the side of it past the DJ stage, and he clumsily pushed her against the door frame. She grunted as he pawed at her and pushed him away. She smiled at him and shook her head, then led him further out away from the crowd.**

**Satome noticed a young woman with a drunken man making out next to the shack; he raised his arm and signaled Abe that he was in pursuit. He watched as she dragged him away, and he slowly followed.**

"Cut!" The guy on her grabbed her one more time before walking back to the main group. Kyoko sneered as she followed him back. Ren stepped up beside her, and they walked towards the director.

"I'm going to need a long shower, what a jerk," she murmured.

"Too bad you aren't really killing him. I'm going to have to after," Ren said almost seriously making her smile at the ground. She looked up with her professional face once they met up with the director.

"Great job! That was perfect." Nakamura complemented then added, "Let's do it two more times for different angles."

The guy got more and more hands-y the second and third time they shot the scene. By the end of the third when the director called cut, she shoved him away forcefully. Next they were to film the cops dancing and then following various people out and coming back. Ishida was undercover as a bouncer and had the top view point. Ren was one of the many on the floor watching for couples leaving the area. He was to follow Masami.

They filmed close up shots of the cops following couples out and coming back with a negative signal. There was an overhead camera where they filmed the general rave and all the action. She needed to do one more shot with everyone doing everything. She danced around the area, so she was seen in the crowd as the cops checked out leaving couples. They took several dozen different angles and scenes in this very busy party making sure they had enough footage to complete the scene. Kyoko hated the rave scenes. There was no music on, merely a bunch of people wiggling around a tight room.

Tonight was especially difficult. This was her most revealing outfit, and she felt everything everyone did to her. She was pinched and rubbed raw everywhere by random hands. She hoped she wouldn't get any bruises. She sat down next to Yashiro, and he handed her a cold water bottle.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san." Kyoko pressed the bottle against her outer thigh and then across her stomach. The condensation from the bottle cooled her skin but dirt clung to the bottle now. She frowned and decided to simply drink the water. She will have to treat her sores later.

The last scene of the night needed a shot of the rave in the background as she took her victim behind a small hill that was practically a vertical drop. It was about a seven foot drop so once behind it, it would be only her and her victim and Ren watching on the side lines. After that, they didn't need the rave anymore. It was almost 3 in the morning when they finished, and they were all exhausted.

The extras all started to shuffle out while the lead actors stayed behind to talk to the director. The main lights were turned on which blinded everyone momentarily.

"Great job, tonight. We won't be starting the shoot tomorrow till 5pm at dusk. It will pick up with Masami, and the victim behind the hill, and Satome watching. The crew will be setting up the area where you are to do the chase and then the final fight. Sleep well all, and I'll see everyone tomorrow night."

After changing to their normal clothes, they dropped Yashiro off at a cute home near the hotel, and they returned to the president's place. They were both tired so they took a quick shower in their respective rooms but crawled into Kuon's bed afterwards. He tucked her in, curving his body around hers, and they fell fast asleep.


	14. Day 3

Chapter 13 – Day 3

Kuon woke up but didn't move. He could tell it was bright out but didn't open his eyes to look at the clock. He took a deep breath and could smell her. He smiled as he felt the weight of her head on his arm. He turned his head towards her and slowly opened his eyes. Before him was a head full of messy orange hair and a smooth back. Kyoko was sleeping on her stomach; her right hand barely touching his hip, the left was bent up and holding his forearm.

_It wasn't a dream._ Kuon could see her back rise faintly from her breathing, the air tickling the skin on his arm. As carefully as he could, he tried to move to his side without moving the arm that was under her. It didn't work though as she awoke. She picked up her head, and he moved his arm so he could lie on his side towards her. She shifted her body, bringing her arms under her chest and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, and she smiled softly at him.

"Good morning," he greeted her softly. He brought his left hand and brushed a lock of hair back from her eyes. He smiled down at his angel and caressed the side of her face.

"It's probably closer to afternoon." Kyoko lifted herself off the bed to look over Kuon's shoulder. The alarm clock flashed 11:45. She nodded. He was watching her, not saying anything but looking at her so she stared back. His arm was still there waiting to be her pillow again, his left hand moved down and rested on her back, his head resting on his pillow with a little smile on his lips.

Kyoko shuffled closer to him and leaned down to kiss him. He took in a deep breath, taking in her scent as her lips met his. He slid down a little, bending his right arm up placing his hand in her hair. Her lips worked his, and he pulled her half way on top of him with this left arm. Her hands took in his bed warm skin, gliding around his chest and abs. He moaned as she curled her leg around his. He slipped his hand down her back and under the sheet covering her, his fingers wrapped around her bottom and squeezed.

"AH!" That was not a sound of pleasure but pain. Kuon released her in a microsecond.

"What's wrong," his voice matching his worried face. She blushed but frowned at him.

"Hmm, I think I'm bruised. I didn't treat myself like I usually do after a rave scene," Kyoko confessed making Kuon confused. He pulled himself half way up, his elbow and forearm still on the bed. He removed the sheet from her body, and Kyoko moved to her stomach again. There was a decent sized bruise on her right cheek and a few smaller ones decorating her thighs.

"Is this from me?" Kuon asked unbelievably, but she shook her head.

"After the first kill scene, my skin was red from the guy being too aggressive, and I was worried it would leave a mark. The make-up artist gave me some tips to try preventing it. After each rave, I would ice it down and then put some cream on certain spots, and it worked well." She was lying down motionlessly as he was inspecting her, her fingers were playing with the little hairs of his arm as she spoke, "Last night made me worry though, I don't think the treatment would have helped anyway. The newest victim seemed angry, and he was turned on way before I came up to him. The others were a little gentler but not this guy. Not to mention we came back so late…" her voice drifted off.

Kuon was furious. He already hated that these random strangers got to grope her and usually it was mild petting. He admitted that last night was her skimpiest outfit but usually there was some sort of respect to the actors. Rarely did he have an actress grope him aggressively, and he was always able to shut them down quickly if they did.

"Don't be so angry, Kuon. It happens, right? Besides, tonight will be the last night, and I get to stab him," she smiled and kissed his rib, "and then you can run in and save me from him by chasing after me." Kyoko laughed at the idea of him saving the killer, and he couldn't help but smile. He frowned again as he gently let his fingers caress her bruised skin. She squirmed beside him.

"That tickles," she mumbled. He moved down and kissed each mark that marred her vulnerable skin. He sat near her feet, the back of her body perfect lying in front of him. Her head was resting on her forearms and her eyes were closed. He loved how much she trusted him, this young woman lying there naked and completely relaxed with a naked man behind her. How things have changed.

Kuon placed his hands on her small calves and worked his fingers up the back of her thighs. A small whimper left her lips as he moved back down. Rising to his hands and knees, he replaced his hand with his lips, kissing up each leg. His face reached the worse of her bruises, and he licked it, surprising her. Her body shook from laugher as he gently bit the other cheek.

He proceeded to kiss the small of her back, slowly crawling over her, kissing up her spine till he reached the back of her neck. She put her face down towards the bed as he kissed her neck. Kyoko moved her head, stretching her neck to give him more room to taste. He licked and nibbled her sensitive skin as her small whimpers filled his ears.

"Flip over," Kuon whispered in her ear, and she obliged. Sometimes Kyoko forgot how large he was, but as he loomed over her, she felt like a small animal trapped in the cage of his body. She ran her hand down his flesh from his shoulders, over his pecs and to his waist. He lowered himself down bending his elbows till his mouth continued his ministrations on her neck again. She loved his mouth on her. It sent such wild pulses through her body, making her grow hot and wet.

Each pulse, each shock he created in her body made her fingertips tingle, her nipples hard as they were lightly being teased against his chest. This man's body, every centimeter seemed to please her, and she wondered if he knew. Her hands clutched into his hair and shoulder when he sucked in her breast. She threw back her head as his tongue circled her nipple, then his teeth lightly grazed it forcing a sigh from her mouth. He pulled away and placed a hand on her inner thigh. Kyoko spread her legs and one knee moved between them and then the other.

She felt him sit up after he kissed her stomach and lastly licked around her belly button. She watched him as he moved his knees to either side of her hips, he was long and hard between her legs, and she licked her lips in anticipation.

His hand ran down her inner thighs, and she cried out when his thumb touched her clit. She clutched the sheets as Kuon moved his wonderful fingers around her delicate folds. Her hips thrust against him as he slipped his fingers inside of her. She rocked her hips as he moved within her. Her arms flew above her, grasping the frame of the bed. She pushed against it, getting herself to move against him, trying to force his fingers in further.

Kuon watched her move with his fingers. Her body stretched out as she flung her arms back. His arousal felt painful as she moved her body, moving up and down on the bed, the dark tips of her nipples teasing asking to be tasted again, the expanse of her firm stomach and her thighs wrapping around his. He felt her clench and her juices flooded his fingers.

Picking her hips up, he leaned forward and thrust himself inside. He moaned as he felt her take him, tight and hot. Missionary would be awkward so he didn't lie on top of her, but he leaned forward till his right hand held hers on the bed frame. His left stayed at her hip, but Kyoko took some of the weight in her legs where she matched his fluid movements easily.

The tips of her breast were hypnotic underneath him, bouncing vigorously as he ground his body into hers. The cricking of the bed melded with the pants coming from both of them filling the room. Soon after she screamed out and convulsed around him. He released her hand from the frame and placing it back on her hip. Kuon didn't slow down or stop as she climaxed around him.

Every thrust made her whimper, she took the pillow next to her and was biting into it. She couldn't think or move. She was a large mass of nerves as he filled her up repeatedly. She felt the warmth gather around her again and her breathing became erratic.

He was close, but her breathing hitched again. Taking his left hand, Kuon slipped it between her legs and rubbed her clit again. Kyoko cried out letting go of the pillow and her whimpers became loud moans. Thrusting hard against her he shattered, releasing his seed inside of her. He continued to rub her nub until she shuddered uncontrollably. She felt weak, spent, as he withdrew and crawled up next to her.

"Is it going to be like this all the time?" She spoke breathlessly. He nuzzled her shoulder and kissed a drop of sweat running down her cheek.

"If I have my way, yes," he confirmed with a wicked smile. She smiled and chuckled a little. A few moments past, Kyoko was letting the air dry her skin and her body calm down from its high all the while she could feel his eyes on her.

"Move in with me," Kuon said suddenly. She opened her eyes and blinked at him. She stayed silent for a few moments wondering if she heard him right.

"How? What about the press? What will the president say? You have to think of your career. You will probably take a hit if you announce having a girlfriend," Kyoko spoke her thoughts and worries out loud. The idea of it seem ludicrous. He whined and pulled her toward him.

"I want to see you every moment I can. I want to wake up to you every morning and end every day with you in my arms. Please, Kyoko. We can make it work. The building is top security. We can make it look like you live in the same building if the president doesn't like it."

"And Yashiro-san?" She asked with smiled, and he laughed.

"I think he will be our top supporter. He will cover up our relationship easily. He can cover up the pyramids if he had to," Kuon assured her. She sucked in her lower lip, thinking. She looked at him, sweat drying on his perfect body. Their eyes met as he waited for an answer, his eyes were worried, scared and still though all of his doubts about his question, she saw how much he loved her.

Kyoko nodded. He smiled brightly and kissed her fiercely, hugging her tightly, and pulled her on top of him. His hands ran up and down her body as he started kissing her jaw, down to her neck and shoulders. She felt him growing hard again and pulled back.

"Can we eat before you get carried away again?" He pretended to frown but his eyes were sparkling with happiness. He kissed her again deeply, his tongue probing her mouth erotically, and he rolled her over to edge of the bed. He rolled off the bed, the muscles of his body making it look easy and elegant. He then lifted her up off the bed, into the air and back into his arms.

"You want to go out or stay in?" He asked as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. There was plenty of food still in the kitchen.

"I'll cook," Kyoko stated. He nodded and put her down. They walked out of the room and put some clothes on. He simply put on a pair of his pajama pants, and she grabbed another one of his shirts. They would need to clean up before they left so they didn't want to completely get dressed.

Kuon watched as she made hiyashi chuka. He sat on one of the stools next to the counter where she chopped veggies. Every now and again she would take a piece of food and eat it or feed him. She served it on a single plate, and they ate together.

"Want to try out the hot spring?" He was helping her clean up, his voice deep and full of suggestions. Kyoko blushed and her hand slipped. She dropped a bowl making the water splash all over the front of the white button up shirt she was wearing.

Kuon growled as the shirt plastered itself against her naked body. Her nipples were dark and grew hard as the cold wet material soaked through. She didn't notice and was cleaning up the water on the counter with a towel. As she moved her arm trying to gather the water, her breasts moved with the shirt teasing him.

Kyoko yelped as he picked her up unexpectedly sitting her on the counter. His mouth was on her breast, sucking through the shirt making her groan. The water on the counter was soaking the part of the shirt she sat on. He cupped her breast, forcing her nipple further into his mouth. Event through the material she could feel his tongue flick her nipple making her squirm. Her hands were on his shoulders as he assaulted her breast, then he moved on to the other. This tongue teased her left while his thumb continued tantalizing the right.

He started to unbutton the shirt and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and his fingers danced down her back as she stroked his hard shaft through his cotton pants. He wasn't wearing underwear so he was nude when she untied the string and let them fall to the floor. He pulled her towards him and sunk his aching shaft into hers.

She clung onto him as he pumped inside of her, feeling their skin rubbing completely against his for the first time. His hand held her against the counter as he came. He was breathing hard against her shoulder when she let a giggle slip from her mouth. He looked at her curiously.

"This is the first time I didn't come," she said with a laugh. He blushed and slumped against her. He picked her up princess style and stepped out of the ring that were his pants.

"I'll make up for that," he promised. Her eyes widened at the threat.

"No! We are more than even. I was just joking, I swear!" Kyoko cried out in a flush. Kuon ignored her and carried her outside to the hot spring. There was a breeze in the air today so when it touched her wet skin, it covered her in goose bumps.

The hot spring was beautiful with natural and unnatural rock formations. Lory redecorated some of the areas so people could lie back in the water. There were places in the water where up to six people could sit comfortably. It was fully equipped with the nozzles to clean up and a small outdoor cabinet for towels.

He set her down on her feet and proceeded to sit down behind a small stool. Kuon patted the stool in front of him, asking her to sit. Padding over, she sat down with her back to him. He spent the next 15 minutes washing her skin. Her body felt like clay being molded in his large hands. Once he rinsed her off, she turned around and took over.

Kyoko hasn't had the chance to really explore his body on her own. After the first time, he would be overcome with desire and took her before she had the chance, not that she wasn't eager for him to do so. She watched the water run down the curves of his muscle and down in between his legs. Seeing him soft for the first time, she smiled at how cute it looked, and then blushed when it twitched. Of course, he noticed her looking at him. He was watching her look at him.

She took the soap and took her time on his skin. Kuon let her do what she wanted and while he wanted to take her again, he was spent for a while. He turned around when she asked and hung his head as she washed and scratched his back. She stood up after rinsing him off and waited for him. He followed her into the spring, and they sat together in silence. Kyoko closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his chest. She turned her head to listen to his slow and steady heartbeat.

"Is this really mine?" She whispered softly. He looked down at her with her ear pressed against his chest over his heart.

"Yes," he whispered endearingly. "I love you, Kyoko. I have and always will."

Kyoko smiled warmly. Someone actually gave her their heart. Tears started to flood her eyes. After so long, with her mother then Shotaru, she found a moment of happiness when she was six with Corn. Twelve years later, he returns and brings that happiness back and promises to stay with her.

Kuon held her as she cried until the tears slowly came to a stop. Kyoko went to her knees between his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and replaced her woes with the love from his kiss. He put his arm behind her thighs and stood up in effect picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked over to the edge of the spring and set her down. He was still soft, but he was going to make up for earlier. He unhooked her arms from around him and broke the kiss. She looked at him curiously, and he pushed her onto her back gently.

He kissed his way down her body, licking the water off her body. He unwrapped her legs from around his waist and placed them on his shoulders. Sinking into the water, he placed her curls to his face. He nuzzled the wet curls and gingerly licked her. Her hips twitched so he had to work her up. Slowly he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue, careful not to directly hit her nub. Kuon licked down to her lips and sucked on them lightly then slipped his tongue inside of her.

She gasped and arched her back at the sensation. He withdrew and licked a long line up her slit making her moan and move against him. Taking her clit between his lips, he sucked lightly causing her to inhale sharply. The water was long gone and Kuon only tasted her sweet sex, the scent of it filling his lungs, the taste of it coating his tongue. He worked her clit alternating between licking and sucking.

Her hips started to move against him, and he pressed harder. Flicking the tip of his tongue repeatedly across her clit, she cried out. Her hand grabbed one of her breast and started playing with herself causing him to groan. He was going to have to have her play with herself while he watched one night. Kuon slipped his tongue inside of her again, and she jerked as he darted in and out of her. It was slow and gentle, teasing her and slowing down. He worked her up and let her fall back down, slowly sensually teasing her.

"Kuon, please," she begged. He focused on her excited bud, sucking, licking and nibbling lightly. She moaned and panted as she felt it coming.

"Aah," she cried as his tongue pressed flat against her clit and rubbed up and down quickly, pushing her over the edge. He dipped his head into the water, cleaning up and then took her into his arms and drew her back in the spring.

"Thank you," Kyoko whispered, and he smiled almost laughing.

"The pleasure was all mine, watching you writhe because of me." He nuzzled her hair, and she blushed.

They looked up and notice the sun was getting lower. Not quite dusk but it was coming fast. They got out of the spring and helped each other dry off. As Kyoko dried Kuon off she saw him stir. She smiled as she patted his legs with the towel and looked up at him. Grinning she darted in and gave his half soft shaft a quick lick. It was 3:45, and Yashiro would probably be coming in at 4.

"Don't tempt me. I think we can probably finish before Yashiro-san comes," Kuon threatened. She laughed, raising her hands up surrendering. She wrapped the towel around her and walked back into her room with Kuon following naked behind her. They finished dressing in proper attire just as they heard a knock at the door.

Ren left to answer the door as Kyoko dried and fixed her hair. She heard muted speech unable to understand what they were saying. When she finished she walked into the room with Ren and Yashiro-san at the table talking.

"Good Evening, Kyoko-chan, did you have a pleasant day?" Yashiro asked casually. She nodded and walked over to sit next to Ren. Yashiro eyebrow lifted inquisitively but didn't say anything, his eyes shifted down to the planner.

"Tonight's plan is supposed to be the final shoot. If everything goes well, and considering it is the two of you, it should, then we can wrap up the movie. Are you two ready?" Yashiro asked.

They looked down uncomfortably. They weren't looking forward to this scene, but it had to be done. No doubt they would have to do it a few times before the director was happy too. The whole movie was done about three times minimum, so he could get different angles on everything. It was one of his little quirks.

"Did you eat, Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked wanting to change the subject. He nodded.

"Earlier. There will be a dinner break later on tonight since will probably be at it till midnight again if everything goes right." Yashiro watched them for a moment. Ren was calm and quiet as ever, but Kyoko seemed different. She was cheerier and livelier, but she couldn't look at him for long periods unless he was talking to her.

It was time to make their way to the shoot. They piled into the car and didn't speak much. They were thinking about the final scene, dreading it really. They arrived 15 minutes early and headed to make-up. As she walked to the tent, she noticed the jerk victim hanging out to the side. He grinned at her, and Kyoko looked away disgusted as she entered the tent.

She had to wear the same clothes, of course. They washed them but they quickly sprits her body down with water again since she had to look like she was dancing all night. Ten minutes after five, she emerged from the tent looking exactly like she did last night complete with the prop box cutter X-acto knife.

Of course Ren was already out in his same outfit, she didn't notice before but if you look carefully there was a prop gun at the small of his back. She walked over to where Ren and Yashiro-san were standing. She looked around and notice people wondering about. The set was mostly cleared up. They took down the rave lights and the DJ stage. The shack and all the portable equipment were of course still up, most of the crew were walking to and fro behind the shack where their scene will start. She looked up at Ren worried about tonight. He looked down at her and gave her a hint of his normal smile. Kyoko glanced down at his leg and notice it was a little tighter around his right thigh and she frowned. Her attention was disrupted at the sound of the director calling everyone in.

"This is it, the final scene of the movie and the last day of shooting. Masami and her victim will be at the hill. She will stab him, and Satome will rush in. The camera will follow the chase, and the final battle will ensue!" The director looked excited.

They were in positions by seven. The extra was trying not to stare at her this time, which Kyoko thought was odd but didn't question it. She instead closed her eyes and focused on her character.

"Action."

**Masami smiled as the drunken fool ran his hands over her body. She hated the way they touched her, but she loved it when it got their blood pumping. It always made for a better show. She made the proper noises as he kissed her neck and groped her breast. Reaching back she pulled out the knife. She slowly pushed out the blade with him oblivious to her actions, and then she stabbed him, angling the blade up under his ribs. The idiot froze not understanding what was happening as a sharp pain shot through his drunken haze.**

**"UGH! What are you doing?" The young man groaned. Masami smiled as the blood came rushing over her hand.**

**Her mouth came to his ear, and she whispered seductively, "I'm loving you." She took out the blade and pulled back to strike again when she heard a voice.**

**"Freeze. Drop the knife down, put your hands on your head and lie down on the ground." Satome pulled his gun out and ran over as soon as he saw the blade. She was so quick he wasn't in time before she stabbed him.**

**Masami smiled and hid behind the man's body placing the blade against the man's neck. She was small and could hide behind most of her toys.**

**"Now, Kyou-kun, you don't want to shoot this poor man do you?" Masami cooed. Satome was walking closer trying to get in line of sight of the killer for a shot. "He is bleeding soo badly too," she jested and moved her hand to the wound, giving it a squeeze making the man yell out in pain.**

**"Why? Why do this?" He asked, stalling, trying to find a good place to shoot. She moved with him, turning the man around always hiding behind him. She shrugged even if he couldn't see it.**

**"Why not? I can give you lots of reasons. I was abused as a kid. I was raped. I was beaten. I was cheated on." She stopped for a moment. "What other cliché is there? What does it matter other than the fact that I did it, and I enjoyed it." Satome was about a yard away, and she shoved her toy at him. A shot rang out but missed, and she ran.**

**"Shit!" Satome cursed and shot at her again, but she ran behind the trees. He screamed into his radio ear piece.**

**"Target located at point E. Vic wounded, one stab wound to the abdomen. Target headed north. Pursuing." He heard Abe in his ear telling him to wait for back up, but he tore the ear piece off and ran after her.**

**The moon was half full and gave little light. He slowed and looked around the area, listening for any sound or movement, straining his eyes willing them to see her.**

**Masami watched him as he walked underneath her. She grinned and rethought her position on drugged up drunken men. She shifted her feet on the tree branch, knife twitching in her hand, getting ready to jump him. He turned around gun ready to point at anything that moved, and she jumped off. She landed on his back and brought him down with a grunt. She clung on to his back as he rolled trying to get her off. She laughed in his ear and gave it a long lick. He stood up, grabbing her hair and flipped her over him. She landed with a thud losing the knife, and he pointed the gun at her as she rolled over to her knees. There were tears in her eyes, the moon light making them glisten.**

**"Please. Don't," Masami cried with an innocent look on her face. "She made me do it. I can't control her anymore." Satome's eyes widened as he recognized her.**

**"Masami?" It was the waitress from the bar. His gun wavered as she crawled closer to him.**

**"I don't want to die. Help me, please," she pleaded. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. She looked frightened and hurt. He took a single step towards her, and his eyes caught movement and then a flash of something shinny. She found her knife and stabbed his right thigh.**

**His gun fired as he grunted from the pain, and she dropped dead with that sweet innocent look still on her face. Her hands covered in his blood. He heard footsteps coming up, a dozen of them, and he pulled the knife out, letting it fall to the ground as they all approached.**

"Cut! That was perfect! Sado, you get all that?" He looked over at the camera, and the man behind it nodded. Kyoko sat up; her wig was matted with the fake blood.

They moved back to the camp, and the director watched the tape. After 20 minutes of his talking and rewinding, he wanted to re-shoot two parts: the part where they were talking before she ran and then the part where she jumped off the tree.

They did both of those twice before he was satisfied.

"That's a wrap folks!" Everyone cheered and celebrated a job well done over the dinners they brought. Kyoko, Ren and the extra were allowed to clean up and change out of their "bloody" clothes. As she entered the tent next to Ren's, she noticed him stealing glances at her.

The main lights were on, and it was only 10:30 when they finished. Everyone laughed and talked. Ren kept close to her as they ate, which was unusual for Ren. Almost everyone came over to them and congratulated them for such wonderful acting.

"You were so terrifying!"

"I couldn't believe that was you."

"You really looked like you enjoyed it"

Kyoko smiled and thanked the 7th person to say that or some variation of it to her. She really didn't know what to think of that. Happy that she pulled off such a horrendous performance or sad that everyone really thought she enjoyed it. By 11:30, they were allowed to leave.

After they left, Yashiro smiled and teased Kyoko, "So when can we expect the next horror movie from you?" Kyoko glared at him, and he looked away innocently. They dropped Yashiro off, as soon as the door shut and they drove off, Kuon took her hand and held it in his.

"Are you ok, Kuon?" Kyoko asked concerned. He didn't answer, simply squeezed her hand and drove faster towards the house. Once they arrived, he pulled her inside and kissed her, pushing her against the wall. It was almost violent, hard and savage. Kyoko whimpered as his tongue pierced into her mouth. She gasped for breath when he pulled away. He was kissing, sucking and licking her skin as he tore off her clothes.

"I hated that," Kuon mumbled against her skin. "It ripped my heart out, thinking that I actually killed you. You looked like yourself that was the worst part. Your sweet face was crying up at me, and I shot you. You were lying there lifeless," he spoke between kisses, his hands frantic on her body.

He growled as he found he couldn't undress and hold her at the same time. He picked her up, his hand under each thigh. She wrapped her legs around him, high on his torso. He carried her to the bed room and dropped her in the middle of the bed. She picked herself up, crawling towards him as he roughly undressed. Her body quivered in anticipation when she saw him long and hard eagerly wanting to be inside of her. She went up to her knees once he was within touching distance. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed her naked body against his. He bent down awkwardly and kissed her hungrily again. Her hands could only reach his waist or his arms.

His hand jumped to the juncture of her thighs and rubbed her clit. She was wet but not as wet as he preferred. She moved her hips against his hand, but he didn't want to wait. He turned her around so her back was to him. He was standing beside the bed, and she felt him crouch a little and move his arousal to press against hers. He moved his hips against her, making his shaft rub up and down her center, between her wet swollen lips. He was coated in her desire when he took his left hand and placed it over her mound. His right hand moved to her upper back, and he pushed her down has he held her hips against him.

Kyoko was on her hand and knees in front of him. Her knees where at the edge of the bed, and he kept her from falling off. He was still rubbing against her as he bent over her and kissed her shoulder, moving down her back licking and sucking at her skin. His right hand found her breast hanging down and teased them, molding them against his fingers making her groan. Finally, she felt him pull back and she screamed out in pleasure when he pressed into her.

He hit new spots, and Kyoko cried out as he worked himself inside of her. She heard him groan behind her and wanted to look at him. She opened her eyes instinctively and noticed that he had positioned them in front of the bathroom mirror. She blushed and looked down. He filled her up and started to move. She moaned as he pulled out so slowly.

She groaned as he rocked into her and looked up again. She opened her eyes and let herself look at them in front of the mirror. They looked smaller since they were so far away, but she saw everything. Her breast hung down, her nipples pointing to the bed. Her whole body bounced as his hips found their rhythm. Kuon looked like he was pain but the sounds coming from him were telling a different story. His face was red, sweat made his body shine as he thrust into her. She looked up at his face again and found them staring at the mirror as well. Blood found its way to her face, despite their actions, and Kyoko looked away. She felt him bend over her body, his right hand coming up her back and around her chin. He forced her head up back at the mirror. His thrusts became slow and provocative; it felt like he was reaching deeper inside of her.

"Look," his voice was close to her ear, "Look how beautiful you are, my Kyoko, my love." He kissed her back and let his hand fall back to cup her breast. His left hand curved around her waist and searched for her clit. She panted at each rock of his hips inside her. Her face was flushed red, with her skin glowing from sweat. She tried to watch the erotic scene in front of her, but he made it difficult. She watched him place a knee down on the edge and increase his speed. She moaned, her head dipping down as he circled her clit with his practiced fingers. His forehead was resting on her back, and she could feel desperate huffs against her skin. She heard the slaps of their skin as he slammed against her. She felt her body grow hot, and she looked up at the mirror again.

She watched and it turned her on even more, the muscles on his body flexing as he moved. The way her body moved when she received his thrusting hips. She felt her blood rush and passion overwhelmed her as she came. Her walls clamping down around him, she heard him groan and then felt him explode inside of her.

He pulled her up, hugging her to him tightly. His arms covered her breast, making an X on her chest, his hand clutching her shoulders. His cheek was resting on the top of her head, and she felt him slowly slipping out as he grew soft inside of her.


	15. End of Days

Chapter 14 - End of Days

Kyoko woke up with small wet kisses on her neck and something hard and warm against her thigh. They were on their left side, and he was spooning her back.

"Ugh, you're insatiable!" She squirmed against him.

"It's only because you let me, besides how can I not be with your beautiful body so very willing." To prove his point, his right hand found her wet and eager. Kuon played with her making her moan, working her up. She twisted her head back and around so she could kiss him. Their tongues melted to each other. He removed his hand, and she whimpered.

"See. I'm not the only one," Kuon teased. He moved his right hand behind her and slipped in between her legs grabbing her inner right thigh. He raised her thigh up, his hand gliding to her knee and lifted her leg high into the air, his hand holding her calf just below her knee.

He shifted his hips and slipped his arousal inside of her. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. He made love to her softly, slowly. He took his time moving in and out of her. It was torturous, and she loved every minute of it.

They were able to finally get out of bed and went to take a shower together. Kyoko had to do a double take on her image in the mirror before stepping inside the shower.

"KUON!" Kyoko screamed. He popped his head out of the shower door concerned.

"What happened?" He looked around not seeing anything.

"Look at me! There are hickeys every where!" Sure enough there were three on her neck, a few on her shoulder and then they crawled down her back. Kuon grinned.

"You aren't shooting anything," he said as if that was reason enough. She sighed in defeat. She made breakfast since it was still mid morning, and they ate together talking about random things.

"Are you going to take up the new script?" He asked remembering that script she read on the plane trip over. She nodded.

"It's about a girl who looks cute and innocent but has a fiery temper, and a boy who looks mean but is actually really sweet who fall in love with each other. I'm being offered the lead." She smiled.

"Congratulations!" He looked at her for a moment and asked, "By the way, how did the victim last night treat you?" She was taking in another bite of her breakfast and had to think about it.

"Hmm, he was actually gentle. Why?"

Kuon smiled and shrugged. "I might have had a word with him."

"What did you say? He isn't going to tell the press about us right? You have to act like Ren! Ren wouldn't threaten someone," she said in a panic.

There was a knock on the door, and Ren went to answer it, "We are fine. I didn't say anything bad. It was only a little lesson on respect. That's all." He smiled, opened the door and ushered Yashiro in before Kyoko could continue the conversation.

"Good morning Yashiro-san." Kyoko stood and grabbed him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan, Ren." He thanked her for the coffee as she set it down in front of him.

"I called for the flight since we finished early it should be here at two, and we will be back in Tokyo by four," Yashiro informed them and took a drink of his wonderful coffee when Ren coughed.

"Actually, Yashiro, what does my schedule look like this weekend?" Ren asked cryptically. Yashiro paused for a moment and looked through his planner.

"Well you have tomorrow off because of this movie so nothing was planned. Saturday you have a meeting with a photographer and an appearance for…" His manager started to list everything. It seemed like it was going to be a while so Ren interrupted.

"Can everything be rescheduled?"

Yashiro looked up and saw that Ren was holding Kyoko's hand. He looked at Kyoko, and she blushed prettily. Yashiro looked back and forth and a smiled spread across his lips. Soon he was grinning like a fool.

Ren spoke again, "We were hoping to stay the weekend." Yashiro stood up, slipped on a glove and called someone.

"Could you come back?" he nodded into the phone.

"Thank you." He hung up and called another number.

"I need to schedule another flight for Monday." He nodded into the phone again, "One. " more silence, "For two...Yes, that's fine." Kyoko smiled as Ren squeezed her hand. Yashiro flipped through a few pages and wrote down a note.

"Thank you," the manager said and hung up the phone. There was a honk towards the front of the house, and Yashiro started to pack his things.

"Monday at 11am the plane will be here to pick you guys up. You will get back to work on Tuesday, full schedule!" He grinned at the two of them so very happy. "Enjoy your weekend." Yashiro started walking out, but Ren called out to him.

"Yashiro-san, how as your visit with your sister?" Ren asked actually curious. Yashiro looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Ren, I don't have a sister." He said confused and then walked out the door.

**A/N: The next part of this story is called _Stress Relief_; however, it is a side story for Yashiro. If you want the next part of Ren & Kyoko's story go straight to _16 Second Chances. _I hope you enjoyed a peek into my head. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
